Another 5 Percent
by byunspark
Summary: [Santhy Agatha's novel remake] Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95%? Dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai? Chanyeol - Baekhyun - Sehun - Luhan WARN! Genderswitch / ChanBaek - HunBaek - HunHan GS!
1. Prolog

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95%?**_

_**Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan Tuhan?**_

_**Bagaimana jika kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu?**_

_**Dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai?**_

**PROLOG**

_**Sehun's POV**_

"Sayang, aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti sore aku kembali lagi."

Seperti biasa, aku memejamkan mataku saat Baekhyun mengecup dahiku dengan lembut ketika kami akan berpisah. Dan seperti biasanya, Baekhyun akan menyempatkan diri untuk membelai seluruh wajahku dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan kutinggalkan?"

Dengan susah payah aku tersenyum demi kekasihku _– Baekhyun – _meskipun tersenyum adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu datang kembali nanti sore," suaraku terdengar serak dan lemah. Dan aku benci itu.

Baekhyun kembali mengecup dahiku, seolah dia enggan beranjak menjauh.

"Aku pasti kembali," bisiknya pelan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif yang berwarna putih.

Pintu yang sangat kubenci karena selalu menelan bayangan Baekhyun, menghilang, dan menjauh dariku. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan selama hampir enam bulan terakhir. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, yang penuh dengan obat-obatan, chemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan yang tiada henti, pemeriksaan yang sangat menggangu, yang hanya untuk menemukan bahwa aku akan mati 3 bulan lagi, yang hanya untuk menemukan bahwa aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk hidup. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kesempatanku bertahan untuk melihat dunia ini hanyalah tiga persen dari 100 orang yang menderita penyakit yang sama denganku, kanker otak yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium akhir.

Aku tidak ingin mati. Bukan, bukan karena aku mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun, belahan jiwaku, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku menyerahkan hatiku dengan sukarela. Aku masih mempunyai mimpi yang ingin ku wujudkan bersamanya. Aku ingin mengubah dunia, aku ingin mewujudkan dunia yang indah, dunia yang penuh kebaikan, dunia yang tidak hancur seperti sekarang ini. Dan itu semua karena Baekhyun.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar di atasku dengan perasaan getir. Aku punya mimpi seluas langit di angkasa, tapi aku terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sakit parah dan hampir mati. Tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dan hanya merepotkan orang lain, bahkan merepotkan Baekhyun, wanita yang kucintai, wanita yang tidak meninggalkanku bahkan setelah aku menjadi invalid dan hanya bisa tergolek lemah di rumah sakit, yang sepenuhnya tergantung kepada perawatan medis. Baekhyun tidak pernah mau meninggalkanku meskipun aku memaksanya, mengancamnya, bahkan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sampai aku luluh dan menerima semuanya, Baekhyun mencintaiku, kejam sekali jika aku memaksanya untuk menjauh dariku, lelaki yang dicintainya, apalagi dengan waktu yang ku punya sangatlah sempit. Sebelum tubuhku menyerah dan kalah, sebelum raga ini mati dan nyawaku terenggut, terpisahkan selamanya, dan tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

"Tuhan…" tanpa sadar aku mendesahkan nama itu, mengingat Baekhyun selalu mengingatkanku akan Tuhan. Tetapi bukankah cinta selalu menghubungkan jiwa dengan Tuhan? Meskipun sekarang aku sudah muak memohon kesembuhan pada Tuhan. Aku tahu Tuhan sudah meggariskanku, Tuhan sudah menetapkanku untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

* * *

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan," suara berat yang baru pertama kali ku dengar membuatku menoleh kaget.

Teman sekamarku, yang baru masuk kemarin malam dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat. Sepertinya sudah bangun, dia menatapku dari ranjang seberang, entah kenapa matanya terlihat teduh.

"Mungkin kita akan bersama beberapa saat," lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya. Dia tampak susah payah, tubuhnya tampak renta, tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Mungkin, jika saya bisa bertahan lebih lama," aku menjawab pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaraku.

Lelaki itu mengernyit dan berdehem.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau divonis akan mati?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu. Pertanyaan apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruangan intensif untuk penderita kanker stadium akhir yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tentu saja aku akan segera mati, dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu juga, karena dia dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan," jawabku datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh. "Itu vonis dari dokter, manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehendak lain, siapa tahu?"

"Tuhan?"

Aku mengusap rambutku yang mulai menipis dan rontok karena chemotherapy yang tiada henti.

"Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut nama-Nya."

"Apakah kau tidak lagi percaya pada-Nya?"

"Bukan," aku menggeleng.

"Aku masih percaya, hanya saja, aku merasa percuma memohon mujizat kesembuhan pada-Nya. Dia pasti ingin aku segera mati."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi. "Begitu sinis."

Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti. "Ada kalanya kita bersyukur karena kita diberi kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan, daripada tak bisa mati, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai," suaranya berubah serak dan tampak sedih.

Aku terdiam, mencoba menelaah kata-kata lelaki tua itu, tetapi tak bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Orang yang kau cintai," lelaki tua itu berkata serak.

"Perempuan yang barusan pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Anda melihatnya?"

Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, seolah terkenang.

"Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung anak muda, dicintai seperti itu."

"Ya, aku beruntung," aku tidak membantah. Perasaan hangat membanjiri dadaku.

"Kalau saja, kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, pilihannya kau bisa memilih kehidupan, demi perempuan yang kau cintai itu, tetapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik pilihan itu, akankah kau bersedia?"

Aku mengernyit, makin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan lelaki tua teman sekamarku itu, tetapi tak urung aku menjawab juga, "Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika aku bisa memilih kehidupan, demi kekasihku, aku akan memilihnya, tak peduli seberat apapun resiko yang harus ku tanggung nantinya."

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu, tetapi dunia akan berjalan baik pada akhirnya tanpamu, kekasihmu itu pada akhirnya akan bahagia dengan manusia baru yang digariskan Tuhan dengannya, dunia akan berjalan sebagaimana adanya dan baik-baik saja. Pilihan kedua adalah kau diberi kesempatan melawan takdir, kau tersembuhkan, kau bisa hidup, bisa mencintai kekasihmu, tetapi konsekuensinya, beban akan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini akan berakhir baik ataupun berakhir dalam kehancuran dibebankan di pundakmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku akan memilih kehidupan," aku menjawab mantap.

"Dengan beban akan akhir dunia di pundakmu?"

Aku mengangguk tak tergoyahkan.

"Dengan konsekuensi jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diriku sendiri," jawabku yakin.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, sedih.

"Muda, idealis, dan tak tergoyahkan. Seperti aku dulu, sampai kekuatan tak terbatas dan kekuasaan tanpa akhir menghancurkan semuanya, membuatku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, membuatku sebatang kara dan sendirian, hanya menggenggam kehancuran," suara lelaki itu tampak makin samar.

"Katanya kita sebagai manusia seumur hidup hanya menggunakan 10% dari kekuatan otak kita."

Aku bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku dengar juga begitu," jawabku pelan.

"Hanya menggunakan 10% dari kekuatan otak kita, dan manusia bisa menjadi parasit yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai semuanya, alam, makhluk hidup lain, menciptakan kehancuran, menciptakan senjata, merasa seperti Tuhan," lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian mengemukakan pendapatku.

"Tetapi anda hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja, dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kemampuan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan-keindahan yang luar biasa, patung-patung berharga, bangunan-bangunan indah, musik yang menghibur jiwa, kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi. "Memang, selalu ada sisi positif dan negatif dari semua segi," tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia bisa mengaktifkan sampai maksimal kinerja otaknya? Katakanlah sampai 95% dari fungsi otaknya."

Aku terpana mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum, aku suka percakapan ini, yang bisa membunuh kebosananku menanti di kamar, sampai Baekhyun datang nanti sore.

"Maka manusia itu akan bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan, begitulah yang aku baca, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia bisa terbang, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia bisa memindah waktu, menggerakkan benda-benda, bahkan mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyembuh, dengan kata lain dia akan mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas, dia akan menjadi manusia super."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia yang terpilih untuk bisa mengaktifkan 95% kinerja otaknya itu adalah manusia dengan sifat yang jahat dan keji?"

"Maka dunia akan menuju kehancuran."

"Betul," lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaan-Nya, tetapi Dia memberikan pembatas itu, bukan karena Dia tidak ingin manusia menyaingi kekuatan-Nya, tetapi lebih karena Dia menyayangi ciptaan-Nya. Seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, meskipun kekuatannya nanti sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa menyerupai Tuhan, karena manusia berbeda dengan Tuhan, manusia adalah makhluk yang tercipta dengan kelemahannya, hati manusia mudah tergoda, mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang jahat. Dan ketika manusia yang lemah hati ini mampu mengembangkan kekuatan yang sama dengan Tuhan, maka kehancuran adalah jawaban yang sudah pasti."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tidak membantah.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja tersembuhkan dari kanker otakmu, bukan hanya sembuh, tetapi kau juga diberkahi anugerah istimewa, bisa mengaktifkan sampai 95% dari kekuatan otakmu, apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Pikiranku melayang. Terbang, itulah hal pertama yang melintas di pikiranku. Kalau aku bisa terbang, aku akan mengajak Baekhyun terbang, duduk di atas awan yang seputih kapas, dipenuhi perasaan hangat dengan mendengar suara tawa bahagia Baekhyun. Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah aku bisa hidup, bersama Baekhyun, mencintai Baekhyun, dan mungkin mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi Baekhyun, dunia yang indah, dan kehancuran tidak akan pernah ada dalam masa depanku.

"Aku hanya akan menciptakan keindahan dunia untuk kekasihku, sekuat tenaga aku akan menghindarkan kehancuran dari dunia ini, dengan kekuatan yang aku punya, jika memang aku bisa memilikinya."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak begitu teduh.

"Istirahatlah nak, entah aku harus memberimu selamat atau menangisimu, entah kau ini beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangunkan sebagai manusia baru, dan semoga hatimu dikuatkan."

Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin sayup. Aku semakin kehilangan kesadaran, yang tiba-tiba datang menyergap bagaikan kabut yang melingkupiku, dengan menelan pertanyaan terakhir yang muncul di benakku,

"_Bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa tahu bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak?"_

_**. . .**_

"Sehunnie,"

Usapan yang sangat lembut itu, suara yang sangat kukenal lamat-lamat menusuk ketidaksadaranku, menggugahku dari kegelapan yang menyelubungiku.

Aku berusaha bangun, berusaha menyingkap selubung itu, merobeknya, mengembalikan kesadaranku, dan mataku pun terbuka.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ranjangku, dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang biasa, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa berbeda, aku merasa luar biasa, sudah lama aku tidak merasa seperti ini.

Ingatanku melayang kepada lelaki tua yang bercakap-cakap denganku tadi, dengan segera aku menoleh ke ranjang seberang, dan aku pun terperangah ketika melihat ranjang itu kosong, rapi, seolah tidak berpenghuni sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

"Lelaki tua yang disebelah, dia pindah kemana?" tanyaku gamang.

"Lelaki tua? Tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, sama seperti enam bulan lalu, kau ditempatkan sendirian di kamar ini, sayang."

Tetapi ingatanku tentang lelaki tua itu bukan mimpi, bukan main-main, aku masih ingat setiap patah katanya, dan aku yakin dalam kondisi sadar ketika bercakap-cakap tadi, tetapi Baekhyun juga tampak serius dengan kata-katanya.

Aku memegang tengkukku, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang menggangguku.

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur?"

"Dari satu jam sejak aku datang tadi, tidur pulas, seperti bayi," ada senyum dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau tampak sangat damai dan lelap sayang, sudah lama kau tidak tidur seperi itu, biasanya kau begitu gelisah, dan kesakitan." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, membayangkan kesakitan yang kutanggung dan ketidakmampuannnya untuk membantuku. "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Dan aku tidak berbohong, aku merasa semua kesakitanku hilang, rasa nyeri di kepalaku tidak ada lagi, tubuhku yang lemas, kakiku yang lunglai seakan-akan begitu kokoh, kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tampak bahagia.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dari pancaran wajahmu, dari matamu, kau memang tampak sehat."

Tetapi bukan hanya sehat, aku merasa sembuh, sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan terasa lebih sehat daripada yang pernah ku rasakan seumur hidupku. Ada yang aneh dalam diriku, ada yang berubah tetapi aku masih belum tahu kenapa. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan percakapan tadi siang yang entah khayalan atau kenyataan itu?

"_Bahwa seandainya aku disembuhkan, bahwa seandainya aku bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakku hingga 95%."_

Aku tidak berani membayangkannya. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menguji diriku sendiri, nanti kalau aku sudah sendirian.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Sementara itu di luar kamar Sehun, seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam-hitam bersandar di tembok, mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia setengah mencibir, membayangkan lelaki tua itu akhirnya menemukan penerusnya dan menyelamatkan kekuatannya.

Sehun, lelaki itu sekarang tampak lemah dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, karena dengan kekuatannya, dia akan bisa mengalahkan Sehun sama seperti dia bisa mengalahkan lelaki tua yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol." Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian hitam-hitam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Lelaki tampan yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mengangkat alisnya, menatap pelayannya dengan galak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" gumam Chanyeol tajam.

Sang pelayan tua menatap tuannya dengan gugup. "Mobil anda sudah siap, tuan."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu.

Biarkan kali ini Sehun menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun, sebelum Chanyeol akan datang lagi dan menghancurkan Sehun, lalu merenggut Baekhyun, dan menjadikan perempuan itu _"lima persen"_nya.

**TBC**

**Hi! Aku baru disini **** Aku nyoba ngremake novelnya mbak Shanty Agatha yang menurutku beda dari novel-novelnya yang lain. Sorry for many typos here. And, review please? **** Thanks so much~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dahulu kala diciptakanlah dua kekuatan yang saling menyeimbangkan.**_

_**Masing-masing memiliki 95% kekuatan otak yang telah diaktifkan, mendekati sempurna.**_

_**Kekuatan tak terduga yang diserahkan kepada dua anak manusia yang terpilih, kekuatan yang bertolak belakang.**_

_**Yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih, saling menyeimbangkan.**_

_**Karena dunia hanya bisa seimbang jika ada lawannya.**_

_**Jahat dan baik, hitam dan putih, derita dan bahagia, gelap dan terang.**_

_**Dua kekuatan itu ditakdirkan sama hebatnya, demi keseimbangan dunia.**_

_**Seharusnya dua kekuatan itu berjalan selaras dan damai, seharusnya dua kekuatan itu saling menghargai dalam kediaman yang sunyi.**_

_**Sayangnya ketika dua kekuatan itu harus saling bertentangan, satu-satunya cara memenangkan pertarungan adalah dengan mendapatkan keunggulan 5% yang tersisa.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Sehun-_ssi_?" Joonmyeon _uisanim_, dokter setengah baya yang menangani Sehun itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Yah Sehun sudah begitu lama di rumah sakit ini hingga setiap dokter mengenalnya dengan baik. Mereka selalu melemparkan tatapan ramah dan iba, iba karena umur Sehun mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja _sonsaengnim_." Sehun tidak berbohong. Dia merasa amat sangat sehat. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menderanya, rasa pusing yang membuat kepalanya terasa dipukul-pukul oleh palu pun sudah menghilang, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, yang menjalari aliran darahnya sebegitu seringnya hingga membuatnya terbiasa, sekarang sudah tiada. Sehun merasa aneh, hampir terlalu lama dia merasakan rasa sakit itu hingga terasa begitu familiar, dan sekarang begitu rasa itu tidak ada, dia merasa aneh. Aneh yang menyenangkan.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar tampak sehat hari ini." Joonmyeon _uisanim_ mengamati Sehun dan merasa senang melihat perubahan penampilan lelaki itu. Sehun benar-benar tampak bercahaya dan sehat, sangat berbeda dengan kulit kusam, wajah pucat dan kuyu yang selalu ada di Sehun beberapa waktu terakhir kemarin. Dia kemudian memeriksa Sehun. Dahinya berkerut. Jantung Sehun terdengar sama kuatnya dengan manusia sehat. Dia melirik Sehun dan mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa pusing dan mual lagi, Sehun-_ssi_? Biasanya efek pengobatan membuatmu mual berhari-hari."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak ada rasa apapun _sonsaengnim_, aku merasa sehat." _Dan memang demikian adanya._

Joonmyeon _uisanim _makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita akan melakukan pengecekan regular seperti biasa Sehun-_ssi_, kami akan memindai otakmu dengan _MRI_ dan _CAT _untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua jenis pemeriksaan atas dirinya, semua suntikan itu, semua obat yang lama-lama terasa memuakkan, semuanya telah dialuinya.

Ketika Joonmyeon _uisanim _pergi dan menjadwalkan suster untuk mengantarnya melalui proses _MRI_, Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Mungkin hasil pemeriksaan akan memperlihatkan apakah pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu hanyalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

* * *

Setelah selesai pemindaian, Sehun diantar kembali ke kamarnya. Joonmyeon _uisanim_ akan menemuinya besok untuk konsultasi dan membicarakan hasil prosedur pemeriksaan seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, Sehun harus menunggu, di kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi.

Jam besuk masih lama, mungkin Baekhyun masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, bagaimanapun sibuknya kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kunjungan di jam besuk Sehun. Perempuan itu begitu setia, memberikan semangat hidup pada Sehun, memberikan cinta tanpa pamrih yang membuat Sehun merasa punya pegangan, punya tujuan hidup. Ketika kesakitan menderanya sampai hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Sehun selalu memikirkan Baekhyun, memikirkan kekasihnya yang akan menjenguknya di jam besuk, dan itu memberinya kekuatan untuk berjuang dan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sekarang Sehun sendirian, yang ingin dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Dulu kegiatan itu akan sangat berbahay dilakukan, karena kaki Sehun sudah melemah, hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah.

Tetapi sekarang Sehun merasa dirinya berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Seluruh inderanya seakan berfungsi dengan begitu sempurna, masih samar-samar tetapi jelas-jelas menunggu untuk dibangunkan dan dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Sehun menegakkan ranjangnya, melirik kea rah lengannya yang terhubung ke sambungan infus, dengan berhati-hati agar infus tersebut tidak lepas, Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya dulu tanpa bantuan suster atau Baekhyun. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kokoh, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya terperangah. Jantungnya berdebar, dan kemudian pelan-pelan dia menggerakkan kakinya turun. Kakinya itu terasa sangat kuat dan kokoh, ketika Sehun mengayunkan terasa begitu ringan dan mudah. Lelaki itu lalu duduk miring di ranjang, termenung dan ragu.

Kemudian Sehun menjejakkan dirinya dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada tulang yang terasa lemas, tidak ada rasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Sehun berdiri dengan sama sehatnya seperti orang yang kuat dan tegar.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kebenaran itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, tetapi dia tahu begitu saja. Dia tahu bahwa penyakitnya sudah musnah. _Sudah hilang. _Seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke sel tubuhnya yang paling kecil sekalipun bekerja dengan vitalitas yang luar biasa.

_Semuanya luar biasa, dan Sehunmerasa seperti manusia super._

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan setengah berlari sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi jeruk di dalam pelukannya. Tadi dia sudah hampir separuh perjalanan di dalam bus hingga menyadari bahwa jeruk manis yang dibawanya khusus untuk menjenguk Sehun tertinggal di rumah. Baekhyun terpaksa turun dari bus dan kembali pulang untuk mengambil jeruk itu yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam pelukan lengannya, dan naik bus kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah turun dari bus di halte terdekat dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun harus menempuh kira-kira 200 meter berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Inilah kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan setiap hari sejak Sehun masuk rumah sakit dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kondisinya terlalu lemah. Untunglah kakek Sehun adalah orang penting di rumah sakit tersebut dan Sehun juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan biaya perawatannya. Baekhyun sudah bertekat untuk selalu mendampingi Sehun di rumah sakit selama dia dirawat. Cintanya kepada Sehun begitu besar, membuatnya kadangkala merasa kasihan karena Sehun hidup sebatang kara dan kesepian.

Kedua orang tua Sehun sudah meninggal dunia. Satu-satunya keluarga Sehun adalah kakeknya yang kaya raya, pensiunan dokter bedah terkenal dan memiliki beberapa rumah sakit di pusat kota, salah satunya adalah rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat. Kakek Sehun sendiri sudah tidak bisa untuk menjenguk Sehun setiap hari, usianya yang hampir 80 tahun itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendampingi cucunya yang sakit parah. Karena itulah Baekhyun bertekat untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun dan menjaganya.

Baekhyun teringat betapa cintanya Sehun padanya. Betapa Sehun menghormati dan menghargainya meskipun status mereka jauh berbeda. Sehun dan Baekhyun telah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka. Yah, Baekhyun adalah anak dari pelayan di keluarga Oh, keluarga Sehun. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun hidup dan dibesarkan di rumah besar Sehun. Dan ia sudah mengagumi tuan mudanya itu.

Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai pelayan. Sejak mereka masih anak-anak, Sehun selalu menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan di masa remaja mereka, ketika Sehun bersekolah di sekolah elit dan Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah biasa, Sehun tetap menjaga Baekhyun. Tanpa malu-malu, bahkan sering muncul menjemput Baekhyun di waktu luangnya, membuat semua teman Baekhyun ternganga karena Sehun datang menjemputnya dengan mobil sporty mewah berwarna merah.

Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas berkat bantuan dari keluarga Oh. Sementara itu Sehun melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Setelah Sehun lulus dan kembali ke Korea, saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka terpisah lima tahun lamanya, saat itulah dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Mereka langsung saling jatuh cinta. Begitu saja, seakan sudah ditakdirkan sebelumnya. Hubungan mereka dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena perbedaan status mereka yang mencolok. Baekhyun yang memaksa Sehun untuk menyembunyikanhubungan mereka karena dia tidak mau ada pertentangan di keluarga Oh, meskipun hampir setiap hari Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengakui cinta mereka kepada keluarganya.

Baekhyun masih merasa ragu, dia takut akan penghakiman orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia hanyalah anak seorang pelayan, ayahnya adalah supir pribadi keluarga Oh dan ibunya hanyalah pelayan di rumah itu. Mereka tinggal di pavilion kecil di area kebun belakang rumah keluarga Oh. Kedua orang tua Sehun sangat baik padanya, membiayai pendidikannya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Baekhyun begitu takut, kalau Sehun mengakui hubungan mereka, orang tua Sehun akan memandang rendah dirinya, menyebutnya tidak tahu terima kasih, dan mungkin saja seperti pandangan orang-orang pada umumnya, jika perempuan miskin menjadi kekasih tuan muda yang sangat kaya, maka dia adalah perempuan pengincar harta.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang harta kekayaan Sehun. Dia tidak butuh harta, dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Setelah lulus kuliah, Baekhyun diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _manufacture_ sebagai _staff accounting_. Setelah merasa tabungannya cukup, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah keluarga Oh, menempati flat mungil yang disewanya dengan harga murah dan belajar hidup mandiri. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun masih hidup dan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka di rumah keluarga Oh sebagai bagian pengabdian mereka.

Dan sayangnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak sempat mengakui perihal hubungan mereka kepada orang tua Sehun. Kecelakaan pesawat telah merenggut nyawa orang tua Sehun saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri, meninggalkan Sehun sebatang kara dan hanya memiliki kakeknya yang sudah berusia lanjut, dan memiliki Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu, kebahagiaan seolah-olah direnggut dari mereka berdua. Sehun, yang memang sering merasa pusing dan mual sepanjang hidupnya, dan kemudian ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai pusingkurang darah biasa, kini ia mulai merasa ada yang serius dengan penyakitnya. Dia pernah merasakan pusing yang begitu kuat hingga kehilangan kesadarannya. Baekhyun yang mencemaskan keadaannya memaksa Sehun memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Dan kemudian hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa Sehun menderita kanker otak.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha menopang Sehun, saat kondisi Sehun makin memburuk, makin melemah sehingga memaksanya terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan semakin lama kekasihnya Sehun makin kehilangan semangat hidup, semakin pahit untuk menatap masa depan. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk berserah kepada Tuhan untuk mengharapkan setitik mukjizat padanya, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut dan bilang bahwa ia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Tuhan. Karena Sehun merasa Tuhan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada untuknya.

Sepanjang pengetahuan Baekhyun, semangat hidup berperan penting dalam kekuatan daya tahan penderita kanker, dan dia akan berjuang keras aga Sehun selalu bersemangat, agar Sehun kuat, agar Sehun tidak meninggalkannya, karena Baekhyun tidak akan tahan jika Sehun tidak ada di dunia ini.

Lengan Baekhyun memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk di dadanya, berpikir Sehun pasti akan menyukainya. Sehun sangat suka makan jeruk untuk menyegarkan mulutnya yang pahit akibat efek dari obat-obatan yang diminumnya. Kadangkala Baekhyun suka mengoleskan air jeruk ke bibir Sehun yang kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah, mencoba membuatnya berwarna lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok berlawanan arah yang melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dan kemudian tidak dapat dicegah, menabraknya. Tubuh Baekhyun terbentur oleh sebuah lengan keras, membuatnya terjatuh di atas trotoar. Lengannya yang memeluk kantong kertas itupun terbuka, membanting kantong kertas itu ke trotar dan menyebarkan jeruk itu kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun!" Baekhyun masih terduduk di atas trotoar, menatap jeruk-jeruk yang bergelindingan ke berbagai arah itu dengan panik. Dia merangkak meraih jeruk yang terdekat, lalu mencoba berdiri untuk menyelamatkan jeruk-jeruk yang lain. Untunglah trotoar masih sepi karena jam pulang kantor belum berakhir, kalau tidak mungkin jeruk-jeruknya akan diinjak-injak oleh para pejalan kaki yang berhamburan menuju halte untuk pulang.

"Biar aku saja," sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"_Itu adalah sosok keras yang menabraknya tadi,"_ pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah paling dingin sekaligus rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Lelaki itu hanya melempar tatapan datar, lalu berdiri dan mengambil jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan dengan satu lengan. Dia mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri, memegang kantong kertas yang isinya tinggal beberapa jeruk saja.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, lalu tersenyum, senyum tipis samar yang langsung merasuk ke dalam jiwa.

"_Mianhae_, aku menabrakmu tadi, aku kurang hati-hati," suaranya bahkan terdengar dalam dan mempesona. Baekhyun masih ternganga ketika lelaki itu memasukkan jeruk-jeruk ke dalam kantong kertas yang berada di pelukan Baekhyun.

Ketika lelaki itu selesai, Baekhyun tersadar, dia tersenyum malu karena tidak bisa menahan diri ternganga menatap lelaki yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ah, _ne_. _Nado mianhae_, aku juga melamun tadi dan tidak berhati-hati."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah jeruk di tangan Baekhyun, "Mau membesuk?"

Posisi mereke sekarang memang berada di dekat rumah sakit, sehingga wajar saja lelaki itu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Tatapan intens dari lelaki tersebut membuat Baekhyun menjadi gugup. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," gumamnya cepat.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati."

Senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibirnya dan kemudian dia berlalu melewati Baekhyun menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Baekhyun masih tertegun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap punggung lelaki yang tingginya semampai, dengan rambut hitam gelap, dan pakaian serba hitam dari ujung kemejanya hingga sepatunya yang elegan. Lelaki itu tampak memasuki sebuah mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah menunggunya di dekat trotar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian melangkah menuju rumah sakit. Lelaki setampan itu biasanya hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita novel, mungkin saja dia seorang artis atau model terkenal yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, yah… dia memang buta akan dunia mode.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan merasa panik. Dia akan terlambat untuk membesuk Sehun! Sehun pasti sedang menunggunya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Sehun tahu, bahkan sebelum Baekhyunn mendekat. Dia tahu, itu langkah-langkah kecil kekasihnya, berlari-lari kecil menuju ke kamarnya, bahkan hanya dengan memejamkan mata, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas visualisisa Baekhyun berlari sambil memeluk kantong kertas yang berisi jeruk manis segar di dalamnya.

Aroma jeruk segar itu bahkan sudah tercium olehnya, dengan aroma khas Baekhyun yang seperti bedak bayi.

Dan benarlah, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Baekhyun masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah, dengan memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk di lengannya.

"Sehunnie, _mianhae_~ Tadi jeruknya ketiknggalan, jadi aku pulang lagi, aku…" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan terperangah kaget, "Sehun? Astaga! Kau… kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"

**TBC**

**Sorry for many typos here~**

**Read &amp; Review please~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sehun seketika menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, perempuan itu benar-benar cemas. Baekhyun segera meletakkan jeruk yang dibawanya di meja dan segera menghambur menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun! Astaga! Kau bisa berdiri sayang?" jemarinya menyentuh lengan Sehun, mencoba menopangnya. Tetapi entah kenapa lengan Sehun yang biasanya rapuh kini terasa begitu kuat dan kokoh. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendongak menatap wajah Sehun, kekasihnya ini terasa berbeda. Bahkan pancaran wajahnya pun berbeda. Sehun sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang sakit. Sebelumnya Baekhyun maklum karena efek dari pengobatan yang dijalani terus menerus oleh Sehun telah mempengaruhi kondisinya, kulitnya menjadi kuyu dan kering, rambutnya pun mulai menipis. Tetapi sekarang lelaki di depannya kini tampak seperti Sehun yang dulu, sebelum penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, menatap Baekhyun, kemudian meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku sayang, aku sudah sembuh."

_Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana mungkin?_

Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung, tetapi kemudian ia bergumam tegas, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Sehunnie. Tetapi sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat demi kesehatanmu. Jangan mencoba berdiri sendiri lagi tanpa oengawasan suster atau aku, _arasseo_?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh, tampak geli melihat sikap tegas Baekhyun. Tetapi dia tidak membantah. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kuat, sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit dan nyeri. Pendengarannya sempurna, penglihatannya luar biasa tajam, seluruh inderanya seakan-akan dilahirkan kembali dengan kualitas yang beratus-ratus kali lebih baik.

"_Arasseo arasseo_." Sehun setengah melompat menaiki ranjangnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget. Dia kemudian berbaring dengan tersenyum lebar, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan cemas Baekhyun.

"Jangan cemberut sayang. Aku sudah berbaring bukan?"

Lama Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung bercampur tanda Tanya. Tetapi kemudian perempuan itu hanya menghela nafas dan mendesah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh protes kalau Sehun tampak sehat den seceria ini, seharusnya dia bersyukur atas kesempatan ini. Mungkin efek obatnya berfungsi dengan baik pada Sehun sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Diserapnya senyum itu dan disimpannya di ingatannya yang terdalam. Dia akan membutuhkan semua kenangan manis itu nanti, disaat hal terburuk yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan memikirkan itu dulu. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah Baekhyun berbahagia bersama Sehun dimana Sehun tampak sehat dan ceria seperti sekarang ini.

Sementara itu Sehun mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun dengan seksama. Dia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sedang kebingungan. Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun bukan? Baekhyun pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu, dan kemudian kemungkinan fungsi otaknya diaktifkan sampai 95% yang membuat tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum punya bukti secara medis karena hasil pemeriksaannya belum keluar, jadi kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan menuduhnya sedang berhalusinasi. Mungkin nanti, saat setelah hasil pemeriksaannya keluar, Sehun akan menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar, ia lalu mengambil kantong jeruk dan melangkah mendekati ranjang Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku membawakan jeruk," gumamnya dengan senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Senyum lembut yang bisa meneduhkan hati Sehun seketika.

"Aku mau," bisik Sehun serak.

Sehun mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. Betapa rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun sama kuatnya ketika dia menyadari perasaannya. Selama ini dia tumbuh bersama Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun merupakan anak dari pelayan di rumahnya, tetapi hubungan mereka sangat dekat dan ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik kesayangannya, melindungi dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan ketika mereka dewasa, Sehun menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah mengambil hatinya dan tak bisa diminta kembali. Cintanya kepada Baekhyun semakin besar, apalagi setelah Baekhyun menunjukkan betapa besar cintanya dan setianya, menjaga dan merawat Sehun bahkan di kondisi sakitnya yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengupas jeruk itu. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mendongakkannya.

"_Gomapta,_ karena telah mendampingiku sampai sejauh ini," suara Sehun terdengar serak menahan perasaannya.

"_Saranghae,_ Baekhyunnie. Jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu sayang."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat Sehun yang diucapkan sepenuh hati. Sebutir air mata menetes di salah satu pipinya.

"_Nado saranghae, _Sehunnie. Sungguh, dengan sepenuh hatiku," gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Jemari Sehun meraih kepala Baekhyun untuk mendekat, dan bibir mereka pun bertemu, berpadu dengan penuh cinta di ruangan rumah sakit yang sunyi dan bernuansa putih.

* * *

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

Chanyeol duduk di ruang kerjanya, menatap tajam kea rah pelayan pribadinya yang setia.

"Karena dia sudah memberikan kekuatannya pada Sehun, dia tidak punya pelindung lagi. Dan dia tidak bisa sembunyi lebih lama lagi dariku."

Jongin berdiri di sana, menatap gugup pada tuannya yang dingin dan kejam.

"Bukankah menurut aturan semesta, kita tidak bisa mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan? Karena orang itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melindungi diri dari anda, tuan. Sudah berabad-abad aturan itu dipegang oleh para pemegang kekuatan. Mereka tidak boleh membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyerahkan kekuatannya."

Mata Chanyeol tampak dingin dan tajam.

"Apakah kau ingin mengguruiku? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua aturan bodoh tentang alam semesta itu? Aku tahu bahwa aku dilarang membunuh mantan pemegang kekuatan karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi manusia yang lemah sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi lelaki tua itu telah begitu lama menyulitkanku dan mengganggu seluruh rencanaku, dan dia bahkan memberikan kekuatannya pada Sehun, seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai cinta sejati, dan itu membuatku kalah satu langkah."

Mata Chanyeol meyipit tajam.

"Aku tahu lelaki tua itu sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk menghancurkanku. Dia adalah duri dalam daging dan dia harus dilenyapkan." Senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya. "Dan aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini."

Jongin hanya menunduk diam, gemetar karena aura keji yang dipancarkan oleh Chanyeol. Tetap jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia ketakutan. Dengan membunuh Jongwoon, lelaki tua pemegang kekuatan sebelum diserahkan pada Sehun, maka Chanyeol akan melanggar hukum semesta. Semua keseimbangan yang sudah dijaga baik-baik akan kacau. Bumi akan terancam.

Tetapi siapa pula yang berani melawan tuannya ini? Chanyeol adalah manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan dahsyat, kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan 95% dari kemampuan otaknya. Dan kalau Sehun di sisi putih sebagai kekuatan baik, maka Chanyeol ada di sisi hitam sebagai penyeimbangya. Sebagai kekuatan jahatnya.

* * *

Jongwoon tahu, dia memang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya setelah dia menyerahkan secara sukarela pada Sehun. Seharusnya memang dia bisa hidup lama, orang yang memegang kekuatan itu akan memiliki umur panjang, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Tetapi Jongwoon merasa lelah. Dia lelah bertarung dengan Chanyeol yang begitu berambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia lelah sendirian di dunia, menua sendiri sementara orang-orang yang dicintainya meninggal satu persatu. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, menyusul istrinya yang telah lama pergi, jauh sebelum dia menerima kekuatan itu.

Entah kekuatan itu bisa dinyatakan sebagai kutukan atau anugerah. Seperti pepatah yang selalu didengarnya, _"kekuatan yang besar hampir pasti akan selalu disertai oleh tanggung jawab yang tak kalah besarnya"_. Dia adalah penyeimbang mewakili terang dan kebaikan. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Lawannya, juga satu-satunya di dunia ini adalah penyeimbang mewakili kegelapan dan kejahatan.

Chanyeol memang sesuai dengan kekuatannya, dia begitu kejam dan jahat. Hasrat satu-satunya mungkin menghancurkan dunia ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun dasarnya Chanyeol memang harus ada. Karena tidak aka nada terang kalau tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada kebaikan kalau tidak ada kejahatan. Semua harus saling menyeimbangkan.

Sayangnya hasrat kelam Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk menghancurkan Jongwoon. Chanyeol rupanya tidak menginginkan keseimbangan seperti aturan yang dibuat semesta untuk mengikat mereka. Dia ingin seluruh dunia dikuasai oleh kegelapan.

Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa melenyapkan Jongwoon. Di masa lalu, Chanyeol berkali-kali menyerang Jongwoon, mencoba membunuhnya. Sayangnya sudah aturan semesta bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh satu sama lain, karena kekuatan mereka sama persis. Mereka sama-sama bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otak mereka sampai 95%. Itu artinya, jika salah satu menyerang, mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan intensitas yang sama, dan bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan intensitas yang sama pula. Yang berarti perang imbang yang kosong tanpa adanya pemenang.

Rahasia dari kemenangan itu adalah cinta sejati. Cinta sejati itu adalah pasangan, yang bisa membuat sang pemegang kekuatan bisa mencintai dengan sepenuh hati, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika sang pemegang kekuatan berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya, dan pada titik akhir, sang cinta sejati bersedia untuk mengorbankan diri, maka sang pemegang kekuatan akan mendapatkan 5% kekuatan yang tersisa, menjadikan otaknya aktif hingga 100%. Dengan keunggulan itu maka sang pemilik cinta sejati bisa mengalahkan lawannya.

Sayangnya Jongwoon tidak pernah bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, terkubur bersama jasad istrinya yang telah meninggal begitu lama. Sejak saat itu, dia tahu meskipun dia berusaha, dia menipu hatinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencintai lagi, yang berarti itu menutup kemungkinan dirinya dapat mengalahkan Chanyeol.

Untunglah, demikian halnya dengan Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang lelaki itu masih belum bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Chanyeol terlalu kejam dan jahat untuk jatuh cinta. Hingga dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keunggulan yang dia inginkan, kesempatan untuk memperoleh kekuatan 5% itupun tertutup untuknya.

Jadi begitulah yang terjadi. Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol dan Jongwoon bertarung tanpa bisa menemukan pemenangnya. Pertarungan itupun membuat Chanyeol frustasi dan melampiaskan pada manusia tak berdosa. Semua bencana yang terjadi di penjuru dunia, angina rebut, gempa bumi, dan semua kekacauan alam lainnya yang tidak terncana, yang tidak terdeteksi dan merenggut beribu-ribu nyawa makhluk hidup tak berdosa, semua itu adalah hasil dari kekuatan Chanyeol ketika dia marah.

Chanyeol sangat kejam, nyawa manusia baginya sepadan dengan nyawa semut. Makhluk kecil yang dianggapnya tidak berguna bisa ia bunuh kapan saja. Dan ketika semua bencana itu semakin sering terjadi, Jongwoon tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh berdiam diri. Chanyeol harus dihentikan.

Jongwoon berkelana untuk mencari manusia terbaik. Manusia yang berhati suci yang pantas menerima kekuatannya. Dan yang terpenting, manusia itu harus memiliki cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejatinya yang kuat, dan mau berkorban pada akhirnya. Dan Jongwoon menemukan semua hal itu pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dia menyerahkan kekuatannya pada Sehun dengan harapan ketika tiba waktunya, Sehun dapat mendapatkan tambaha kekuatan 5% dari cinta sejatinya, dari Baekhyun, dan kemudian mengalahkan Chanyeol, menghentikan semua kekacauan yang begitu banyak memakan korban di dunia ini.

Semua itu memang ada konsekuensinya. Dengan menyerahkan kekuatannya, Jongwoon sekarang menjadi manusia lemah. Manusia biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa dan tidak punya perlindungan. Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah, asalkan kejahatan Chanyeol bisa dihentikan. Sekarang, setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, Jongwoon bisa hidup tenang, karena aturan semesta melarang Chanyeol untuk membunuhnya, mantan pemegang kekuatan yang lemah.

Tetapi dia tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mematuhi peraturan semesta. Jongwoon tahu Chanyeol telah menunggunya, meskipun sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan, tapi dia bisa merasakan aura kejam yang disebarkan Chanyeol melalui tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti menjemput kematian yang sudah menghadangnya. Tetapi Jongwoon enggan berlari, dia sudah lelah.

Jongwoon membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat apa yang sudah diantisipasinya. Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman di kursi besarnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat Jongwoon masuk.

"Selamat datang, Jongwoon-ah. _Mianhae_, aku masuk rumahmu tanpa permisi."

Jongwoon menatap Chanyeol dengan jijik. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan melanggar peraturan semesta dan mengejarku."

Tanggapan Chanyeol atas hinaan itu hanyalah sebuah kekehan pelan. Lelaki itu menatap Jongwoon tajam. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengira bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja Jongwoon-ah. Kau sudah menggangguku begitu lama. Dan aturan semesta sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Akulah semesta itu, dan akulah yang menguasai semuanya."

Suaranya merendah, dia menggerakkan sedikit ujung jarinya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Jongwoon rubuh dan berlutut di hadapannya. Sebesar itulah kekuatan Chanyeol. Hanya dengan menggerakkan ujung jarinya, dia bisa menggerakkan benda dengan sesuka hatinya.

Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya dengan pongah sambil menatap Jongwwon yang terperangkap oleh tubuhnya sendiri, berlutut dan tak bisa bergerak di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya, heum? Berlutut di depan musuhmu yang sangat kau benci?" lelaki itu tertawa kejam. "Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Jongwoon mengangkat matanya meskipun lehernya terasa amat kaku dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, terkunci di sana. Dia menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

"Tubuhku berlutut tapi hatiku tidak. Kau akan musnah, Chanyeol. Penggantiku, dia memiliki cinta sejatinya. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu saat kekalahanmu tiba."

Chanyeol tergelak.

"Penggantimu hanyalah seorang pesakitan bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa. Dan kau menyuruhnya menghadapiku?" Tawa Chanyeol makin keras.

"Tidak kusangka kau begitu bodoh Jongwoon-ah. Aku mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan cinta sejatiku, tapi aku bisa membuat penggantimu kehilangan cinta sejatinya."

Mata Jongwoon membelalak. "Apakah kau akan mengincar perempuan tak berdosa itu?"

"Semua ini kesalahanmu Jongwoon. Mereka dulunya hanya pasangan yang berbahagia dan tak berdosa. Kaulah yang menempatkan mereka sebagai musuhku. Dan aku akan menghancurkan mereka."

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongwoon yang berlutut, matanya melirik ke bawah dengan sinar yang kejam. "Dan sebagai penghormatan kepadamu, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan cepat. Kau tidak akan merasa tersakiti."

Dari ujung jemari Chanyeol keluarlah api berwarna biru, dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Jongwoon yang masih berlutut. Api biru itu menyelubungi tubuh Jongwoon, hanya sekejap, bahkan Jongwoon tidak sempat merasakan apa-apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, api itu mati, menyisakan tubuh Jongwoon yang berubah menjadi butiran abu yang berserakan di lantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat buliran abu Jongwoon. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Jongwoon, kakinya menginjak buliran abu itu, membuatnya bertebaran dan berserakan.

* * *

"Sudah jam delapan malam, aku harus pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berekspresi sedih.

Diraihnya jemari Sehun dan diremasnya. "Kau tahu kan aku sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur di sini setiap malam, menungguimu. Tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkannya demi kesehatanmu. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena ada dispensasi dari pihak rumah sakit sehingga aku bisa menginap di sini setiap akhir pekan."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menghapus ekspresi sediih dari wajahnya. Dia mengerti.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya merasa tidak suka jika harus jauh darimu sayang." Meskipun hal ini hanya perlu dipertahankannya sebentar lagi. Dia yakin ketika hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar, para dokter akan mengetahui kalau dia sudah sembuh total. Sehun akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan bisa memiliki waktu sebebas-bebasnya bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup dahi Sehun. "Jaga dirimu sayang, aku akan kembali lagi besok," bisiknya tak kalah lembut.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah melangkah di ambang pintu, Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Heum? _Wae gurae _Sehunnie?"

"Hasil pemeriksaanku tadi pagi akan keluar besok. Kau mau kan menemaniku ketika dokter mebicarakannya?" Sehun memastikan Baekhyun aka nada di sana saat dokter memberitahukan kesembuhannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku mau sayang."

Perempuan itu meniupkan _kiss-bye_ kepada Sehun. "_Saranghae, _Sehunnie."

"_Nado saranghae _Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan melangkah menuju halte bus. Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana, dan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, tanpa peringatan menimpanya begitu saja. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hatinya. Dia berdiri sendirian di halte bus sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang setengah basah melawan angin dingin yang menghembusnya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan paying?" suara familiar itu terdengar di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya. Yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah lelaki misterius yang ditabraknya tadi. _Kenapa tadi dia tidak merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu? Sejak kapan lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya?_

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan payung besar berwarna hitam. "Kau bisa memakai payungku."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah payung yang diulurkan kepadanya, kemudian beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan. Dia bingung.

"Eh, tapi nanti anda akan tidak punya payung dan kehujanan."

Senyum lelaki itu melebar. "Mobilku akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemputku, dan aku tidak menbutuhkan payung. Aku senang bisa menolongmu, ambil payung ini." Jemarinya terulur lagi mendekatkan payung itu pada Baekhyun, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menerimanya, menatap lelaki itu penuh terima kasih.

"_Gamsahamnida, jeongmal gamsahamnida._ Jika ada kesempatan saya akan mengembalikan payung anda."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku yakin pasti ada kesempatan itu." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu, matanya menatap kea rah Chanyeol. "Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun-_ssi_, mobilku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan." Lelaki itu setengah membungkuk, kemudian melangkah dengan tenang menembus hujan, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Mobil hitam itupun berlalu membelah hujan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku sambil memeluk payung hitam di tangannya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read &amp; Review please~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, tolong cek ulang hasil rekonsiliasi bank ini. Di sini dilaporkan ada transaksi debit di rekening koran yang belum dibukukan di _General Ledger_, tapi kulihat angka itu barusan sudah dimasukkan ke _General Ledger_ tanggal 3 Mei, mungkin kita bisa menyesuaikan rekonsiliasi ini sebelum tutup buku." Kim Minseok, atasan langsung Baekhyun di bagian accounting kantor mendatanginya sambil menunjukkan berkas laporan Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, saya akan melakukan koreksi angka. Saya akan mengecek di _General Ledger_," gumamnya sopan.

"Baiklah, nanti kirimkan _soft copy_nya saja melalui _e-mail_. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan akhir sebelum _report _itu dicetak." Perempuan itu lalu melangkah pergi dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Inilah pekerjaan Baekhyun setiap harinya, sebagai seorang accounting di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bagian retail.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di tengah ruangan. Hari ini dia tidak boleh terlambat, Sehun sudah memintanya untuk menemani mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter. Entah kenapa ini tampak begitu penting untuk Sehun. Bahkan sebelumnya Sehun sempat menolak untuk mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaannya karena semua mengarah pada hal yang sama. Bahwa penyakitnya semakin parah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, mungkinkah sekarang kekasihnya itu memiliki harapan baru? Baekhyun membayangkan wajah ceria Sehun dan dia merasakan secercah harapan itu ada. Harapannya bersama Sehun.

* * *

Saat jam kantor selesai, Baekhyun bergegas mengemasi tasnya dan melangkah pergi. Biasanya dia masih sempat untuk pulang dan mandi sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, tapi karena begitu banyaknya pekerjaan menjelang laporan tutup buku, Baekhyun sepertinya harus langsung menuju ke rumah sakit.

Pintu lift terbuka. Saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah masuk, seseorang keluar dari lift, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan Baekhyun pun ternganga.

_Dia, dia lelaki yang sama yang ditabraknya kemarin, dan yang meminjaminya payung! Ya ampun!_ Sungguh suatu kebetulan mereka bisa bertemu terus-menerus. _Siapa namanya?_ Baekhyun masih mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun-_ssi_," lelaki itu tersenyum, bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam. Membuat Baekhyun kaget. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun merasa malu, pipinya merona merah karenanya.

Tetapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Payung! Payungnya ada di ruangan saya, sebentar saya ambilkan." Baekhyun hendak mengambil payung hitam yang ada di ruangannya, tetapi jemari yang kuat itu tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap kaget Chanyeol yang berekspresi tenang dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Nanti saja Baekhyun-_ssi_, kau bisa mengembalikan payung itu kapan saja." Suaranya terdengar begitu tenang. "Sudah kubilang, kita akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu nanti."

"_Banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu? Apa maksudnya?"_

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang menatap ke jemarinya yang sedang mencengkeram kuat lengan perempuan itu. "Ah, _mianhae_."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya. "Sungguh tidak sopan mencekal perempuan seperti itu. Sepertinya kau terburu-buru?" senyumnya lembut.

"_Ah ya! Sehun!"_ Baekhyun seketika teringat bahwa ia hampir terlambat.

"Saya harus segera pergi. Payung itu, nanti akan saya kembalikan." Baekhyun setengah membungkuk dengan sopan, kemudian memasuki lift meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia masih sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Tetapi senyumnya tampak sedikit kejam.

* * *

Chanyeol menelusuri lorong perusahaan tempat Baekhyun bekerja, menuju ruangan paling ujung, ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan. Salah satu cara termudah untuk mendekati Baekhyun adalah dengan menguasai tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di sini selama delapan jam sehari, dan kemudian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati sang pembawa kekuatan baru, Sehun, perwakilan kekuatan baik yang sekarang menjadi batu sandungannya. Aturan alam semesta yang menurutnya konyol itu melarangnya untuk membunuh cinta sejati lawannya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa membunuh Baekhyun begitu saja. Bahkan ada beberapa kekuatannya yang tidak mempan terhadap tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah mencoba menguasai tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatannya, tetapi tampaknya Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sehun kehilangan cinta sejatinya adalah dengan membuat Baekhyun tidak mencintai Sehun lagi. Dan dengan seluruh pesonanya, dia akan membuat Baekhyun mencintainya, dan berpaling meninggalkan Sehun hingga membuat lelaki itu lemah. Chanyeol mungkin saja tidak bisa jatuh cinta karena kutukan hatinya yang kejam, tetapi dia tidak keberatan bermain-main dulu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat membuka pintu ruangan pemilik perusahaan. Sang pemilik perusahaan, Ahn Tony, tampak masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa permisi, dan mengerutkan keningnya saat dia merasa tidak mengenali tamunya.

"Apa-apaan ini? _Nuguseyo_?" Ahn Tony setengah berdiri hendak memanggil keamanan.

Tetapi dalam sekejab Chanyeol menjetikkan ujung jarinya hingga Ahn Tony terduduk lagi, tidak bisa bergerak. Lelaki itu pucat pasi, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ketakutan di wajah Ahn Tony.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Telunjuknya terjulur menyentuh dahi Ahn Tony. "Segera setelah ini, kau akan menjadi budakku."

Ahn Tony mengernyit merasakan rasa panas di dahinya, di tempat yang disentuh oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian semuanya gelap, kosong. Bahkan cahaya di matanya yang semula menyiratkan emosi, menjadi kosong dan hampa.

"_Irheona_," gumam Chanyeol dingin.

Ahn Tony bergerak layaknya robot hidup, langsung berdiri dan memberi tempat untuk Chanyeol. Dengan angkuh, Chanyeol menempati kursi pemilik perusaahan itu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Kau menjualnya kepadakau karena kau membutuhkan uang. Mulai sekarang, jabatanmu hanyalah _CEO_ perusahaan ini, bukan lagi pemiliknya. Besok kau akan mengurus surat-surat pemindahan kepemilikan perusahaan. Aku akan memberikan uang senilai perusahaan ini." Chanyeol memang kaya. Meskipun dia bisa saja membuat Ahn Tony memberikan perusahaannya secara cuma-cuma, tetapi Chanyeol pantang melakukan hal yang menyinggung harga dirinya, yaitu menerima sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma. Lagipula dia sangat kaya, dia bisa mengubah batu menjadi emas dan berlian jika dia mau. Membeli perusahaan kecil tidak akan ada artinya.

Pandangan Ahn Tony tetap kosong, dan lelaki itu manganggukkan kepalanya, menurut.

"Saya akan siapkan semuanya, tuan," gumamnya dengan nada datar dan kosong layaknya robot hidup.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap sinis kea rah Ahn Tony yang begitu lemah dan mudah untuk jatuh dalam kuasanya. Para manusia memang makhluk yang mudah untuk dikuasai. Dan sebentar lagi, dia akan menguasai Baekhyun. Dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

"Sembuh?!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak keras di ruangan Joonmyeon _uisanim_. Dia menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan bingung dan takjub, lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengar kabar itu. "Maksud anda? Sel-sel kankernya? Sudah tidak ada lagi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kami juga terkejut, tetapi hasil pemeriksaan kemarin menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kanker di jaringan otak tuan Sehun, semua bersih. Tuan Sehun benar-benar sehat. Tapi tentu saja untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan prosedur, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang."

"Itu tidak perlu dilakukan, aku tahu kondisi badanku sendiri. _Nan gwaenchana_."

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru tanda ia tidak setuju. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, kita harus benar-benar memastikan kondisi badanmu. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu.

"Tenang sayang, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Sangat merasa baik malahan." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Ini memang suatu mukjizat, tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa terkejut, aku sudah merasakannya dari kemarin, semua rasa sakitku hilang."

"_Sehun memang tampak sangat baik kemarin." _Baekhyun merenung. Tetapi jantungnya masih berdebar antara penuh harapan dan ketidak percayaan. _"Benarkah ini? Benarkah semua ini? Mungkinkah ada keajaiban hingga Sehun sembuh total? Apakah ini kenyataan atau hanyalah mimpi?"_

"_Jebal, _Sehunnie. Lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi untuk memastikan semuanya," bibir Baekhyun bergetar. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya demi dirimu, lakukanlah demi aku."

Sehun mengernyit, menatap Baekhyun dan dokter bergantian. Merasa sedikit kesal karena mereka susah sekali untuk percaya bahwa dia sudah sembuh total.

Tetapi kemudian hatinya luluh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang pucat pasi dan berkaca-kaca. Memang semua ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar dan akal sehat. Apalagi mungkin bagi Baekhyun hal ini pasti benar-benar membuatnya shock.

"_Arasseo_. Baiklah, lakukan tes apapun padaku besok." Matanya menatap dokternya sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Meskipun aku bisa menjamin bahwa hasilnya akan menunjukkan hal yang sama, bahwa aku sudah sembuh total."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter, Baekhyun mengernyit mengetahui bahwa Sehun berjalan sendiri. Saat mereka pergi menuju ruangan dokter, Baekhyun mendorong Sehun menggunakan kursi sekarang Sehun menolak menaiki kursi rodanya dan melangkah tenang keluar ruangan, membuat Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan panik.

"Sehun, kursi rodanya~"

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tangan selly dan menggandengnya, meremas kuat penuh cinta. "Aku sudah sembuh sayang, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat? Apakah begitu susah bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan ini?"

Ini seperti mimpi bagi Baekhyun, keajaiban yang menjadi nyata. Mimpi dimana Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan benar-benar sehat. Dan sekaran ini adalah kenyataan. Benarkah Sehun benar-benar sembuh? Bisakah dia mempercayai keajaiban ini?

Jemari Baekhyun bergetar, menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan perasaannya. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Seketika itu juga mata Sehun melembut, merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah sembuh sayang, setelah hasil tes kedua besok, aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dan setelahnya, kita akan menikah, okay?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan dada bidang Sehun.

* * *

Bahkan pagi ini di kantor, Baekhyun masih merasa seperti bermimpi. Sehun menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan menjalani tes ulang. Di pagi hari saat ia terbangun, Baekhyun didera ketakutan saat membayangkan bahwa kesembuhan Sehun bukanlah hal yang nyata, bahwa itu hanyalah kesalaha saat pemeriksaan. Tetapi saat menerima telepon dari Sehun yang terdengar ceria dan mengatakan akan melakukan tes ulang, hal itulah yang menggoda Baekhyun tentang keyakinan bahwa hasil tesnya tidak akan berubah.

Pagi itu Baekhyun dipenuhi doa dalam hatinya, berdoa semoga mukjizat pada Sehun benar-benar nyata, berdoa semoga tes kali ini benar-benar membuktikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar sembuh.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak dari lamunannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Minseok yang tampak serius. "_Ne_, Minseok-_ssi_?"

"Ikut aku ke ruangan direksi, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan."

"_Dia? Ke ruangan direksi? Untuk apa?" _Ruangan direksi hanya digunakan untuk rapat-rapat penting kelas atas. Bukan dalam kapasitas Baekhyun sebagai staff untuk berada di sana.

Tetapi Minseok sudah melangkah mendahuluinya tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun sehingga mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengikuti menuju ruangan direksi. Mereka melalui lorong yang panjang dan berhenti di sisi kiri lorong, tempat ruangan besar yang sering digunakan untuk rapat penting. Minseok membuka pintu, dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Masuklah."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengikuti Minseok memasuki ruangan itu. Yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tak terbayang olehnya. Seluruh jajaran direksi duduk di sana, bahkan ada Ahn Tony, sang pemilik perusahaan. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seseorang yang duduk di kepala meja, yang menandakan bahwa posisi tertinggi di perusahaan ini bukanlah Ahn Tony, melainkan lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol yang duduk di kepala meja dengan posisi angkuh dan elegan.

Mata lelaki itu datar tak terbaca ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baekhyun-_ssi_," suara Chanyeol dalam dan tenang. Menggetarkan hati semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

**TBC**

**Read &amp; Review please~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Suasana mendadak hening ketika Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup saat semua mata memandang ke arahnya, sementara Chanyeol tampak tenang-tenang saja, bahkan seulas senyum terlihat di bibirnya.

"Silahkan duduk Baekhyun-_ssi_." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, meminta Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Ada senyum ramah disana, senyum yang menenangkan yang membuat Baekhyun berani untuk mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Minseok ikut duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Baiklah, semua orang sudah hadir di sini. Sebagian dari kalian pasti bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Siapa saya dan apa hubungannya dengan tuan Ahn Tony." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Ahn Tony yang sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Saya Park Chanyeol, pemilik perusaan retail di Eropa dan Amerika. Penjelajahan saya atas ekspansi akhirnya berujung di negeri yang indah ini, dan kemudian saya bertemu dengan tuan Ahn Tony yang menawarkan kerja sama bisnis. Jadi mulai sekarang, saya adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan ini."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap seluruh ekspresi orang-orang yang berada di ruang rapat, ada yang tampak terkejut, ada juga yang memasang ekspresi datar. "Perlu kalian tahu, dengan berpindahnya kepemilikan ini tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam artian yang krusial, bisnis akan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, saya belum akan mengevaluasi ataupun melakukan penggantian SDM. Dan tuan Ahn Tony akan tetap menjadi CEO perusahaan ini, sementara saya mengawasi dari balik layar. Saya harap kerjasama dari kalian semua."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk, setuju akan perkenalan dari pemilik perusahaan mereka yang baru. Chanyeol pun bersalaman dengan Ahn Tony sebagai simbol pemindahan kepemilikan perusahaan secara resmi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Hal ini jelas-jelas pembahasan kalangan direksi, apalagi yang hadir di sini adalah para manager dan direktur. Kenapa Baekhyun harus ada di sini? Untuk apa ia dipanggil di sini?

Pertanyaan Baekhyun pun segera terjawab saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Dan satu lagi, saya membutuhkan seorang asisten yang bisa dipercaya dari perusahaan ini. Seorang asisten pribadi yang bisa menyiapkan semua data perusahaan kapanpun saya minta." Mata Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun gugup. "Dan saya sudah menentukan pilihan, saya ingin mempromosikan nona Byun Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadi saya, karena saya sudah membaca seluruh laporan prestasi kerja nona Byun di perusahaan ini."

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itupun membelalakkan mata tampak terkejut, kecuali tuan Ahn Tony yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Dia bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa! _Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa lelaki ini menjadi bos barunya? Dan kenapa mempromosikan dirinya? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka beberapa kali itu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?_

"Saya harap semua bisa menerima keputusan saya, dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik demi kemajuan perusahaan ini. Baiklah, pertemuan rapat hari ini saya tutup," Chanyeol bergumam, memberikan pengusiran halus pada orang-orang yang tak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk terpaku. "Byun Baekhyun-_ssi_, anda boleh tinggal di sini sebentar, ada hal yang ingin saya bahas bersama anda."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya masih tak bisa bergerak karena masih diselimuti oleh rasa keterkejutannya yang luar biasa.

Setelah semua orang pergi, tinggallah hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruangan itu. Chanyeol menopangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan menggantikan di bawah dagunya, ada senyum lembut dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut," gumam Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap mata tajam Chanyeol, yang seolah-olah menembus hatinya. Bibirnya bergetar, merasa Chanyeol sedikit mengintimidasi.

"_Ne_. _Jeongmal cheosonghamnida sajangnim_. Saya, saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda memilih saya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi anda." Setelah berdehem berkali-kali akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berkata-kata.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan bertopang dagu sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Mungkin semua hanyalah kebetulan dan aku memakai alasan klise yang aneh. Kuharap kau mengerti Baekhyun-_ssi_. Aku lama tinggal di luar negeri, dan tidak ada yang kukenal di sini, kemudian seperti sebuah petunjuk aku bertabrakan denganmu di pinggir jalan, lalu kita bertemu di perusahaan ini."

Mata Chanyeol tampak berkilat. "Aku adalah orang percaya akan intuisiku, jadi aku menganggap pertemuan denganmu adalah sebuah petunjuk. Aku percaya dengan kapabilitasmu sebagai pegawai, tidak ada maksud lain, aku murni memintamu membantuku di perusahaan ini, menjadi asistenku. Kau bersedia? Ini bukan paksaan, kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku akan mempertimbangkan orang lain."

Lelaki itu menjelaskan semua tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Baekhyun tercenung dan menghela nafas panjang. Ini adalah promosi yang luar biasa, dirinya yang hanya _staff accounting_ bisa menjadi asisten orang nomor satu di perusahaan hanya dalam sekejap. Chanyeol tadi menyinggung kapabilitasnya sebagai pegawai, dan Baekhyun merasa inilah saat untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"Saya bersedia. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," jawab Baekhyun mantap, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus, terima kasih Baekhyun. Kemasilah barang-barangmu, kau akan pindah di ruangan yang sama denganku supaya kita mudah untuk berkomunikasi."

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya, para staff memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun segera mengetuk pintu ruangan Kim Minseok, perempuan setengah baya itupun mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun duduk dengan gugup. "Saya menerima promosi itu, Minseok-_ssi_," gumamnya pelan.

Ada kilat di mata Minseok, tapi perempuan itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam sekejap.

"Bagus. Kurasa kau harus segera memindahkan barangmu dan pindah ke ruangan besar."

"_Ne_."

"Berpamitanlah pada rekan-rekan kerjamu, aku sudah menginformasikan promosi yang kau terima pada mereka semua." Setelah itu Minseok memalingkan muka kea rah tumpukan kertas-kertas di tangannya, memberi isyarat pengusiran halus pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup. "_Ne _Minseok-_ssi_, terima kasih atas semua kebaikan anda selama saya berada di divisi ini." Minseok hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, dan akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar, Minseok menatap marah ke arah Baekhyun. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan rasa iri yang menggelora. _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa anak ingusan itu tiba-tiba mendapatkan jabatan penting yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya?_

Sudah sepuluh tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan ini, memberikan dedikasi terbaik yang bisa ia berikan, dia adalah pekerja hebat dan berpengalaman. Seharusnya yang berhak menerima promosi itu adalah dirinya, bukan pekerja ingusan yang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa seperti Baekhyun!

Benaknya membayangkan pemilik perusahaan baru mereka yang masih mudan luar biasa tampan. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya-tanya, _mungkinkah ada hubungan khusus antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?_

* * *

Baekhyun diberi ruangan khusus di sudut ruang besar. Ruang besar adalah ruangan paling besar di kantor itu, ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan. Ia mendapat meja besar di sudut ruangan, lengkap dengan seluruh peralatan penunjang kerjanya. Sementara di tengah ruangan, ada meja gelap besar, tempat sang pemilik perusahaan. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu sambungan khusus ke ruang sebelah yang nyaman dan berisi sofa dan rak buku, tempat sang pemilik perusahaan menerima tamunya.

Mungkin pekerjaan Baekhyun akan lebih seperti sekretaris pribadi, batinnya saat menata ulang barang-barangnya di mejanya yang baru, bekas sekretaris pribadi pemilik perusahaan yang lama. Kalau begitu, kemana sekretaris pribadi yang lama sekarang?

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, berkesimpulan bahwa sekretaris yang lama pasti sudah diberikan posisi lain yang lebih bagus, bukankah Chanyeol tadi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengevaluasi atau mengganti pegawai di sini?

Baekhyun termenung memandang ke arah meja Chanyeol. Kalau tidak ada lelaki itu, tentu saja dia tidak ada pekerjaan. Lama Baekhyun duduk di ruangannya dan merasa bingung, sampai kemudian pintu ruangan itupun terbuka.

"Sudah merasa nyaman dengan tempat barumu?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyapa.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak membawa berkas-berkas dan laptopnya, meletakkannya di meja besarnya, lalu berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku masih mempelajari perusahaan ini. Bagaimana penjualannya, seperti apa konsumennya, barang apa yang kita jual, dengan _supplier_ mana kita bekerjasama dan sebagainya."

Matanya mengernyit tampak tidak senang. "Sayangnya data yang ada masih berantakan. Maukah kau merapikannya untukku? Buatlah susunan data yang teratur dan terperinci menyangkut seluruh informasi perusahaan ini, kau pasti tahu caranya bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia harus menghubungi banyak divisi untuk meminta semua data sebelum merangkumnya menjadi laporan lengkap.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tampak senang. "Dan perlu kau tahu Baekhyun-_ssi _, kau adalah asisten pribadiku, dan bukan hanya di perusahaan ini tapi juga di perusahaanku yang lainnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan membawamu kemana-mana." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terperangah. "Sekarang aku ada janji, jam tujuh malam aku akan kembali ke sini. Kuharap seluruh laporan itu selesai, kalau kau pulang duluan, letakkan saja di mejaku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang benar-benar panik. Astaga! Chanyeol meginginkan semua laporan rumit itu dikerjakan sekarang? Biasanya laporan seperti itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari.

Baekhyun pun bergegas meminta data dari semua divisi, kalau tidak dia bisa terlambat untuk menemui Sehun.

* * *

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, beberapa kali dia menghubungi Baekhyun tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Baekhyun tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, perempuan itu selalu siap sedia kapanpun Sehun menghubunginya. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa cemas, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja seakan ada kekuatan jahat yang sedang mengancam Baekhyun.

Setelah percobaan yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya. Sehun menghela nafas lega. "Baekhyun! Astaga, kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponmu?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar gugup dan lelah. "Sehun, ya ampun maafkan aku. Aku sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku, ponselku ada dalam tas, aku tidak mendengar kau menelepon, _mianhae_."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan dokter untuk membicarakan hasil tes keduanya, karena itulah Sehun menunggu Baekhyun. "Kau masih di kantor?" tanyanya gusar. _Kenapa Baekhyun masih di kantor? Bukankah butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk menuju ke rumah sakit?_

"Iya sayang, maafkan aku. Aku, aku menerima promosi. Sekarang aku menjadi asisten pribadi pemilik perusahaan ini. Dan pekerjaanku adalah mengumpulkan data perusahaan, aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin. Maafkan aku, tapi ini benar-benar banyak. Mungkin 20 menit lagi aku baru bisa pergi ke rumah sakit, Sehun."

Kegusaran di hati Sehun pun menghilang saat mendengar Baekhyun hampir menangis. Ya ampun, Sehun sama sekali tidak berhak memarahi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun tidak berhak meminta maaf padanya. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu memberikan waktunya dengan tulus pada Sehun, dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mendukung Baekhyun.

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang, ini hanya pertemuan dengan dokter. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sebaik-baiknya, _nan gwaenchana_, _jagiya_."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "_Gomaweo, _Sehunnie. Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit setelah ini selesai." Janjinya sungguh-sungguh, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman dari telepon sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, dia lupa memberi selamat pada Baekhyun atas promosi yang diterimanya. Tapi nanti pasti ada kesempatannya bersama Baekhyun. Nanti. Sehun tersenyum, tahu bahwa besok dia pasti sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang kedua.

Dan setelah itu, waktunya bersama Baekhyun akan panjang, mereka akan bebas menikmati berdua bersama. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehun akan pergi ke toko cincin. Ya, dia akan langsung melamar Baekhyun, menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya dengan menikahi cinta sejatinya.

* * *

Sehun bersenandung sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan dokter. Pada akhirnya dia sendirilah yang akan menemui dokter, meskipun dia sudah tahu hasilnya, tidak akan ada yang berubah dari hasil tes keduanya. Dirinya sudah sembuh total, selain itu ada kekuatan besar dalam dirinya yang terasa meluap-luap, seakan minta untuk dipergunakan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengernyit saat ia melihat di depannya terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun kuning cerah bermotif bunga, berjalan sendirian sambil berpegangan pada tepian lorong rumah sakit. Kemudian gadis itu mulai terhuyung-huyung seakan hendak pingsan.

Secepat kilat Sehun melompat dan menangkap tubuh kecil yang oleng ke belakang. Tubuh itu terasa begitu ringan. Sehun menatap gadis yang masih lunglai dengan mata terpejam di pelukannya, dan menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu pucat, sangat pucat hingga tubuh dan wajahnya seputih kertas. _Apakah perempuan ini sakit?_

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuka matanya, mata rusa yang sangat bening, bibirnya tampak pucat dan bergetar ketika berkata-kata. "_Mianhae_, ehm namaku Luhan," suaranya terdengar kecil dan lemah. "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan, tapi aku mencari perawatku, dia tidak ada."

"Kau pasien di sini?" Sehun makin cemas saat melihat wajah gadis itu semakin pucat. "Katakan dimana kamarmu, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian bibirnya membuka lalu menutup lagi, seakan kesulitan untuk berbicaara. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, dia berkata, "_Ga_… _gamsahamnida_. Aku, aku ada di bagian pasien kanker. _Mianhae_, sepertinya pandanganku berkunang-kunang." Gadis itu memejamkan mata, tubuhnya lunglai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Dengan sigap, Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringkih perempuan cantik itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini." Luhan, begitulah nama gadis ini, dan ternyata Luhan juga mengidap kanker. Sehun sendirilah yang paling tahu bagaimana lemahnya tubuhnya saat digerogoti oleh penyakit itu. Dia pernah mengalaminya dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Jauh di belakang lorong, Chanyeol bersandar di dinding. Dia mengamati semua kejadian itu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Sehun menghilang di ujung lorong bersama Luhan.

_Ternyata mudah sekali. Luhan akan memuluskan rencana yang berikutnya._

**TBC**

**Read &amp; Review please~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Sehun menggendong Luhan yang lunglai dan berjalan menuju ruangan bagian rawat intensif bagi penderita kanker. Suster yang berjaga di sana segera menghampiri mereka dengan panik. "Astaga! Sehun-_ssi_. Bagaimana? Kenapa bisa Luhan-_ssi_?" Lalu suster itu menyadari bahwa Sehun tampak begitu sehat dan kuat. "_Gwaenchanayo_, Sehun-_ssi_? Anda menggendong Luhan?"

"_Nan gwaenchana_." Sehun tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Aku baik-baik saja suster, jangan cemaskan aku. Oh, dimana kamar Luhan? Aku akan menidurkannya."

"Kamarnya sebelah kanan lorong paling ujung, letaknya di seberang kamar anda. Astaga, dia tampak pucat sekali, seharusnya dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan keluar, dia pasti menyelinap tadi." Wajah suster itu memucat. "Aku akan memanggil dokter."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, membawa Luhan yang lunglai di gendongannya menuju ruangannya. Kamar itu berada jauh di ujung. Tempatnya berseberangan dengan kamar Sehun – _yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bekas kamarnya_ -. Selama sakit, Sehun tidak pernah keluar kamar, kecuali saat dia melakukan pemeriksaan di luar. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan sebelumnya walaupun kamar mereka berseberangan.

Kamar Luhan tampak lengang seperti kamarnya, namun terkesan feminine karena sprei dan bed covernya berwarna pink. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, Sehun membaringkan Luhan ke atas ranjang. Dia memperhatikan betapa pucatnya perempuan ini. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sedih membayangkan bagaimana gadis semuda dan serapuh ini mengalami kesakitan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Seandainya Luhan tidak sakit, dia pasti akan menjadi gadis yang ceria.

Bulu mata Luhan yang panjang dan lentik itu bergerak-gerak, lalu mata rusa bening itu terbuka, tampak bingung dan menatap sekelilingnya. Luhan mencoba bangun dan duduk, tapi Sehun buru-buru mencegahnya. "Jangan bangun dulu, kau baru saja pingsan, kau pasti pusing."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya. "Ah, kau. Kau yang menolongku di lorong tadi." Gadis itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Dokter akan segera datang. Apakah kau merasa pusing?" Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana sakitnya kepalanya dulu.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lemah. "Aku selalu merasa pusing dan mual setiap saat. Lama-lama aku terbiasa." Luhan menatap Sehun. "Apakah kau menjenguk seseorang disini?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniyo_. Aku pasien juga di sini, kamarku ada di depan kamarmu."

"Pasien di sini?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tampak terlalu sehat untuk seorang penderita kanker."

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku sudah sembuh."

"Sembuh?" Mata rusa Luhan yang indah membelalak lebar. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sembuh begitu saja." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya Nampak hendak berbicara. Tapi kemudian Joonmyeon _uisanim_ masuk dan tersenyum melihat Sehun juga berada di ruangan itu. "Di sini rupanya anda Sehun-_ssi_. Saya menunggu anda di ruangan saya untuk membicarakan hasil tes kedua anda."

Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf. "Ah _cheosonghamnida_, saya sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana saat saya menemukan Luhan hampir pingsan di lorong."

"Ah ya, Luhan." Joonmyeon _uisanim_ menoleh ke arah Luhan yang setengah duduk di ranjang dengan pipi memerah. "Kau rupanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian lagi. Untung tadi ada Sehun yang menolongmu, kalau tidak kau akan terbaring di lorong beberapa lama sampai ada orang lewat. Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan kau bisa memanggil suster untuk menemanimu."

Pipi Luhan semakin merah, memberikan rona pada kulitnya yang pucat. "_Cheosonghamnida sonsaengnim_." Gumamnya lemah penuh penyesalan. "Saya sungguh tidak berniat keluar sendirian. Saya sudah memanggil suster, tetapi tidak ada yang datang. Jadi saya mencoba berjalan ke pos perawat dan tidak ada orang. Akhirnya saya pergi ke lorong untuk mencari perawat."

Joonmyeon _uisanim_ menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti jangan diulangi lagi ya," gumamnya.

Joonmyeon _uisanim_ mulai memeriksa Luhan. "Kau merasa pusing?"

"Berdentam-dentam seperti biasa." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lemah.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Nanti akan reda setelah kau minum obat. Baiklah, saya akan mengontrol pasien yang lain." Dia menoleh kea rah Sehun dan tersenyum. "Mengenai hasil test…"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak perlu tahu hasilnya. Saya yakin hasilnya akan sama dengan yang pertama," sela Sehun yakin.

Joonmyeon tertegun. Menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Well_, memang hasilnya sama. Sungguh suatu keajaiban." Matanya menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Bagaimanapun juga kami memerlukan anda untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami harus tahu apa yang terjadi."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku."

Setelah Joonmyeon pergi, tinggal Sehun bersama Luhan yang sedang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu, aku benar-benar ceroboh dan jadi merepotkanmu," gumam Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sama-sama, senang bisa membantumu." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh, aku lupa kita belum berkenalan. Oh Sehun."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, tersenyum hangat.

"Xi Luhan."

* * *

_Selesai!_

Baekhyun menutup berkas laporannya dengan puas dan menghela nafas panjang. 45 menit, ternyata lebih lama dari waktu yang dijanjikannya pada Sehun. Semoga Sehun tidak marah padanya, semoga ia mau mengerti keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terlambat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik taxi demi menghemat waktu. Setelah meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Chanyeol, ia setengah berlari bergegas keluar.

_Dia harus bergegas!_

Seketika itu dia bertubrukan dengan tubuh besar kokoh yang beraroma maskulin. Tubrukan itu sangat keras hingga Baekhyun hampir terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan pundaknya. "Hey, hey. _Mianhae_." Chanyeol menegakkan Baekhyun yang terhuyung, dan melepaskan pegangannya. "Mau kemana terburu-buru?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah mengenakan pakaian santai dan tampak luar biasa tampan. Sepertinya lelaki itu sempat pulang ke rumah dan berganti pakaian, atau bahkan sudah mandi mengingat wanginya yang begitu segar. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat kondisinya sendiri, belum mandi dan akan segera bertemu Sehun. Baekhyun bertekad menyemprotkan parfum ke sekujur pakaiannya nanti di dalam taxi agar dia tetap harum dan segar di depan Sehun.

"_Cheosonghamnida_, tetapi saya harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit lagi? Kemarin kita pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah ada saudaramu yang sakit?"

"Bukan saudara," Baekhyun menggumam cepat. "Dia calon suami saya."

"Oh." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Aku ikut prihatin Baekhyun, semoga calon suamimu lekas sembuh."

Lelaki itu melirik berkas-berkas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," jawab Baekhyun bersemangat. "Saya sudah membuat laporan seinformatif mungkin. Semoga anda puas dengan semua informasi yang dimuat di sana."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pergilah, maaf karena aku menahanmu. Hati-hati."

"_Ne_, _gamsahamnida sajangnim_," Baekhyun membungkukkan badan hormat. Ia setengah berlari menuju kea rah lift.

"Oh, Baekhyun-_ssi_?" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memanggil, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan menoleh.

"_Ne sajangnim_?"

"Kau bisa memakai supirku, dia ada di bawah. Dia akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"_Aniyo sajangnim_. Tidak perlu. Saya bisa naik taxi," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di luar hujan dan menunggu taxi adalah waktu yang lama. Kasihan calon suamimu sudah menunggu. Pakai saja supirku, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu lembur dan terlambat menemui calon suamimu." Chanyeol bergumam tenang sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam, seperti tak terbantahkan.

Sejenak Baekhyun terpana, tapi kemudian dia sadar, mungkin Chanyeol benar. Akan lebih praktis jika diantar oleh supir, lagipula di luar sedang hujan.

"_Gamsahamnida sajangnim_," gumamnya bersemangat. Sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift, dia sempat melirik kea rah Chanyeol berdiri. Tetapi lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, dan pintu ruang besar tertutup rapat.

* * *

Mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir Chanyeol, Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju lobby rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar terlambat! Meski supir Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengemudikan mobil secepat mungkin, tetapi kemacetan benar-benar menghalangi mereka untuk segera sampai. Sehun pasti sudah menemui Joonmyeon _uisanim _sendirian.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan Joonmyeon _uisanim_ dengan perasaan menyesal. Tetapi lorong itu lengang dan pintu ruangan itupun tertutup rapat. Dia memang benar-benar terlambat, Sehun pasti sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun menuju bagian rumah sakit tempat pasien kanker ditempatkan, menyapa suster jaga yang sudah sangat mengenalnya, dan setengah berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

_Kamar itu kosong. Dimana Sehun?_

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun sambil kebingungan. Apakah Sehun menjalani pemeriksaan lagi? Atau Sehun menjalani perawatan intensif di tempat lain? Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah sembuh? Atau jangan-jangan, hasil tes kemarin salah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin cemas. Dia hendak menuju ke tempat suster jaga untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sehun ketika suara tawa itu terdengar. Suara tawa yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

_Itu suara tawa Sehun!_

Datangnya dari kamar seberang. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Di sana ia melihat Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan bersemangat pada pasien lain yang berbaring setengah duduk di ranjang, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi geseran pintu dan membuat Sehun menoleh. Mata Sehun melebar, begitupun senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun, akhirnya kau datang _jagiya_." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, kukenalkan pada Luhan. Dia pasien di sini juga sejak lama."

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian pasien yang bernama Luhan yang tadinya tertutup oleh punggung Sehun kini terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun. Oh astaga! Cantiknya! Sungguh kecantikan yang amat rapuh. Kulit Luhan begitu pucat tetapi matanya bening seperti rusa, terlihat begitu mencolok dengan bulu mata yang indah dan panjang. Kecantikan yang rapuh, kecantikan yang bagaikan dewi peri hutan yang transparan ketika disentuh.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Sehun, dan Luhan yang tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Luhan. Sehun yang sudah menolongku saat aku pingsan di lorong tadi." Mata rusanya yang bercahaya tampak cantik. "Kau pasti Baekhyun, Sehun banyak bercerita tentangmu tadi."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, merasakan jemari itu dingiin dan rapuh dalam genggamannya. "Hai, aku Baekhyun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Bayangkan Baekhyun, aku dan Luhan berseberangan kamar dan kami di rumah sakit ini sudah lama, tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Sehun berdiri dan menatap Luhan lembut. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau mengganggu istrahatmu Luhan, kau pasti lelah. Kami akan pergi." Sehun merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Gomaweo_ Sehunnie, menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang." Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menemanimu dan mengisi hari-harimu ketika kau sakit. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu di sini sendirian. Keluargaku hanya _baba_, dan dia sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya." Mata Luhan tampak sedih, berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun merasa iba pada Luhan, gadis ini sakit, tampak begitu rapuh dan kesepian. Mengingatkannya pada Sehun di masa-masa sakit parahnya dulu. "Jangan khawatir Luhan, aku dan Sehun pasti akan sering kemari untuk menemanimu," gumamnya impulsif seketika.

Mata Luhan langsung melebar, kesedihannya lenyap berganti harapan.

"_Jeongmal_?" dia tersenyum lebar dan tampak cantik sekali. "_Gomaweo_, _gomaweo_. Itu amat sangat berarti bagiku," gumamnya ceria.

* * *

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan ke luar kamar Luhan dan menuju ke kamar Sehun.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat datang karena pekerjaanku," Baekhyun bergumam penuh penyesalan.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluknya erat, mengecup dahinya lembut.

"_Gwaencahan_, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga tidak melihat hasil tesnya," gumam Sehun riang dan memeluk Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Tidak melihat hasil tesnya? Jadi?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Joonmyeon _uisanim_ saat dia memeriksa Luhan. Katanya hasil tesnya sama, aku sudah sembuh."

"Sudah sembuh?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Melihat senyum Sehun yang lebar, artinya Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. _Mukjizat ini benar adanya!_ Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun, membuatnya sesenggukan.

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun, aku amat sangat bersyukur. Amat sangat bersyukur." Baekhyun menangis, perasaannya meluap-luap. Antara rasa syukur dan bahagia, terharu, dan semua perasaan indah bercampur aduk di benaknya, membuatnya sesenggukan.

Sehun mengecup air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, amat sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang kau bisa memilikiku, diriku yang sehat, seutuhnya."

* * *

Luhan termenung sambil menatap kea rah jendela, yang memantulkan sinar senja yang menggelap. Ketika dia merasakan aura itu. "Kau selalu datang tanpa permisi," gumamnya sambil menoleh kea rah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sana, bersandar malas di dekat jendela, berdiri di bawah baying-bayang senja sehingga wajahnya tertutup siluet gelap.

"Perempuan jahat." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Kau menggunakan penampilan rapuhmu untuk memanipulasi hati manusia yang lemah."

Luhan membalas senyum Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, Chanyeol? Secara tidak langsung aku membantumu bukan?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Mata Chanyeol menggelap. "Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Luhan? Kenapa kau mendekati Sehun?"

Luhan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam, berusaha membentengi diri. Luhan tahu, jika Chanyeol mau, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran, karena itulah Luhan berusaha membentengi dirinya kuat-kuat. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu kalau berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu rencanaku, Chanyeol. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengganggu apapun rencanamu."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, berdiri di tepi ranjang dan kemudian mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan yang pucat dan rapuh. "Jangan main-main denganku Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi memang memuluskan rencanaku, tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya. Aku punya rencanaku sendiri yang sudah kususun dengan baik, dan aku tidak mau siapapun ikut campur bahkan kau sekalipun." Chanyeol tidak main-main, ekspresi kejam muncul di wajahnya. "Apakah kau mengerti, Luhan?"

Tubuh Luhan terasa panas, terbakar. Oh astaga! Chanyeol menaikkan suhu ruangan ini, lelaki itu benar-benar marah, dan sekarang seluruh ruangan terasa panas membakar. Peluh Luhan bercucuran sedangkan Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan suhu ruangan yang panas membakar.

"Chanyeol! Panas! Panas!" Luhan menjerit, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya basah kuyup.

Mata Chanyeol tetap dingin. "Jawab aku Luhan, apakah kau mengerti? Dan kemudian katakan apa rencanamu?"

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" Luhan memekik, tidak tahan dengan suhu ruangan yang panas dan rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya. "Chanyeol! _Oppa_, _jebalyo_! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!"

Seketika itu juga rasa panas yang membakar ruangan itu menghilang. Chanyeol mundur dan menatap Luhan dengan dingin. "Jelaskan!"

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, menatap Chanyeol, kakak tirinya yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa membalas cintanya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa sekejam ini padanya? Tidak adakah sedikitpun rasa sayang Chanyeol padanya? _Dia adik Chanyeol kan?_

"Aku, aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahwa Sehun bisa mengancam keselamatanmu. Bahwa mungkin saja kau terbunuh kalau Sehun bisa mendapatkan pengorbanan dari Baekhyun dan mendapatkan 5% tambahan kekuatannya." Air mata Luhan pun menetes. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati."

"Jadi kemudian kau menyamar dan mencoba merebut Sehun dari Baekhyun demi menyelamatkanku?" Chanyeol mendesis dingin. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari Sehun apapun yang terjadi. Dia hanya anak ingusan yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya." Mata Chanyeol menyala. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan Luhan. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi jangan sampai kau ikut campur lagi tanpa seizinku."

Kemudian Chanyeol menghilang ditelan bayang-bayang gelap yang menyambut malam. Luhan menangis terisak di atas ranjang, merasa perih akan sikap dingin Chanyeol. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mencintainya! Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa mencintainya, maka lelaki itu akan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya dan tidak perlu cemas akan dikalahkan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol adalah cinta sejati Luhan, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Chanyeol mencintainya. Dan alasan sebenarnya dia berusaha mendekati Sehun bukan hanya demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol, tetapi lebih karena Luhan tidak rela Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menebarkan pesonanya kepada perempuan lain! Dan Luhan tidak akan berhenti. Sebab jika Sehun benar-benar terpesona padanya, maka Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot mendekati Baekhyun.

* * *

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya ada Chanyeol di sana. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Luhan mungkin akan memberikan keuntungan padanya. Dengan merayu Sehun, mungkin saja hal itu membuat pekerjaan Chanyeol lebih mudah.

Walaupun begitu, ada rasa tidak suka dalam benak Chanyeol. Dia tidak suka Luhan selalu berusaha mencampuri rencananya. Luhan adalah adik tirinya, mereka berhubungan darah, berbeda ayah tapi satu ibu. Luhan sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka yang rapuh dan sakit-sakitan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan sayangnya adiknya itu menyimpan obsesi terpendam yang tidak pernah dimengertinya. Tidakkah Luhan mengerti bahwa mereka berhubungan darah? Selain itu, apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membuka hatinya untuk gadis manapun. Jiwanya terlalu kejam dan gelap untuk dirasuki penyakit bernama 'cinta'.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol memanggil pelayan setianya yang langsung muncul seketika.

"_Ne sajangnim_."

"Kau sudah membawa apa yang aku minta?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa kata sambil menyerahkan sebuh buku tebal dan meletakkannya di meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap buku kuno yang usianya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun, tidak mau menyentuhnya. Buku itu penuh dengan aturan-aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pemegang kekuatan, diwariskan oleh pemilik kekuatan terdahulu secara turun temurun kepadanya. Jongwoon pasti juga mewariskan buku yang sama untuk Sehun entah bagaimana caranya nanti, meskipun Chanyeol bisa memastikan bahwa Sehun belum menerima buku itu.

Chanyeol sangat jarang membaca buku itu, bahkan hampir tidak mau menyentuhnya. Dia muak dengan segala aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pembawa kekuatan yang tercantum begitu banyak di dalam buku itu. Chanyeol biasanya menyuruh Jongin mempelajarinya dan menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan bagian itu? Bagian mengenai _'pengorbanan sang cinta sejati'_?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya menemukan petunjuk tentang hal itu _sajangnim_, meskipun bagian itu disamarkan dengan barisan puisi kuno yang penuh teka-teki."

"Disamarkan?" Kali ini Chanyeol tertarik. "Tunjukkan padaku."

Jongin melangkah mendekat dan membuka buku itu di hadapan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Buku ini hampir tidak pernah membahas tentang pengorbana cinta sejati. Sepertinya hal itu dihindarkan untuk terjadi di antara kedua pembawa kekuatan." Jongin menjelaskan, "Yang dijelaskan secara gambling hanyalah, ketika kedua pembawa kekuatan memutuskan saling bertarung, maka yang menjadi pemenang adalah yang memiliki cinta sejati, yang akan memberikan pengorbanan sehingga bisa membangkitkan 5% kekuatan otak yang tersisa. Dan memang untuk pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, diberikan benteng penghalang khusus supaya tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar kekuatan kegelapan tidak tergoda untuk membunuh kekuatan cahaya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kekuatan semesta mengatur bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan kegelapan tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan peraturan? Hatiku dibentengi kegelapan yang pekat sehingga tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Pada akhirnya selalu digariskan kekuatan teranglah yang menang."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Itu semua diatur mengingat kekuatan terang adalah pecinta damai, meskipun dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, dia tidak akan mengobarkan perang karena tahu bahwa keseimbanganlah yang paling utama. Sedangkan kekuatan gelap, hampir bisa dipastikan merupakan pemicu terjadinya perang kekuatan."

Mata Chanyeol menggelap. "Ya. Kami para pemegang kekuatan kegelapan memang memiliki hati yang jahat dan hasrat untuk menghancurkan dunia. Karena itulah kami dikutuk untuk tidak bisa jatuh cinta, supaya kami tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejati kami, dan supaya kami tidak bisa mengalahkan pemegang kekuatan terang." Mata Chanyeol Nampak muram. "Tetapi aku harus mengalahkan Sehun bagaimanapun juga, Jongwoon telah mencurangiku dengan memilih Sehun yang sudah memiliki cinta sejatinya. Dan karena sekarang Sehun sepertinya belum mendapatkan tambahan 5% kekuatan itu, bahkan dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun di sampingnya, itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ada ritual khusus untuk mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan 5% itu."

"Semua ritualnya tersirat dalam puisi ini." Jemari Jongin menunjuk bagian di lembaran buku itu.

Mata Chanyeol langsung mengarah kesana, membaca barisan puisi kuno yang tertulis di atas kertas yang sudah menguning dan tua.

_**Ketika dua memecah belah semesta**_

_**Maka sang takdir akan memberikan sang pemenang**_

_**Hanya satu yang bisa meraihnya**_

_**Satu yang terpilih sang pembuka hati**_

_**Satu terpilih yang bisa merasakan cinta sejati**_

_**Darah dan air mata akan tertumpah**_

_**Pilihan akan diajukan**_

_**Darah yang tercinta ataukah keseimbangan semesta?**_

_**Semua pilihan akan memberi makna**_

_**Yang kalah dan yang menang muncul setelah pilihan diambil**_

_**Pengorbanan cinta sejati akan menentukan segalanya.**_

Mata Chanyeol menggelap, dia menatap Jongin dan lelaki itu membalas tatapannya penuh makna, menyiratkan bahwa dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Ya, pengorbanan cinta sejati itu melibatkan pengorbanan nyawa, demi memberikan kekuatan kepada Sehun sebesar 5%, Baekhyun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi itulah yang tersirat di puisi kuno ini.

**TBC**

**Sorry for many typos here**

**Thanks for the review babe **** *hug**

**At least, Read &amp; Review please~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Hari ini Sehun sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah._

Baekhyun sangat bersemangat menunggu sore hari tiba. Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan menjemput Sehun sore nanti sepulang kerja. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah yang sudah lama tidak pernah Sehun tempati semenjak dia masuk rumah sakit. Rumah itu tentu saja masih terawat dengan baik karena adanya pelayan yang masih setia merawat dan menjaga rumah itu. Dulu orang tua Baekhyun juga tinggal di rumah itu, namun mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil tapi tetap dekat dengan rumah keluarga Oh dan menjalani masa pension mereka dengan bahagia.

Sehun sekarang sudah sembuh dan sehat, tidak akan ada lagi kecemasan dan kesedihan menggigit di hati Baekhyun seperti di masa lalu, ketika ia melihat Sehun kesakitan karena penyakitnya. Betapa Baekhyun masih tidak mempercayainya, meskipun hatinya tetap dipenuhi rasa syukur yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_." Suara dingin Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dari lamunannya. Baekhyun mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di mejanya, mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"_Ne sajangnim_?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu, mungkin saja Chanyeol mengawasinya sejak tadi, semoga saja ia tidak membuat ekspresi bodoh saat melamun tadi.

"Kau tersenyum sendirian. Ada apa?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serius, tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun mendengar nada geli di sana.

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar harus membiasakan diri seruangan dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada pembatas di ruangan mereka yang berarti Chanyeol bisa mengawasi Baekhyun kapan saja. Lain kali Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati.

"_Aniyo sajangnim_, tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab tergagap, sedikit gugup menerima tatapan mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan?" Chanyeol bertanya datar, seakan tidak mau menyerah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Calon suami saya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia, dia akhirnya sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Itu sungguh kabar yang menggembirakan. Apakah hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang?"

"_Ne sajangnim_. Saya akan menjemputnya sepulang dari bekerja nanti."

"Tidak perlu menunggu selesai jam kerja, pergilah sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, seakan tidak percaya. "_Ne_?" Baekhyun butuh mendengar ulang kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Pulanglah sekarang, aku memberimu izin. Lagipula aku masih mempelajari berkas laporan darimu kemarin dan belum ada tugas baru untukmu. Jemputlah calon suamimu."

Baekhyun ternganga, lalu akhirnya sadar untuk mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

"Ah, _ne_, _ga_… _gamsahamnida sajangnim_."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke berkas-berkasnya. Sementara itu Baekhyun tergesa-gesa mengemasi barangnya. Sungguh tidak disangka atasannya berbaik hati padanya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, senang karena ia bisa bertemu Sehun lebih cepat.

Setelah barang-barangnya beres, Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Sa… saya pergi sekarang _sajangnim_, sekali lagi terima kasih," pamitnya ceoat dan mendapat anggukan datar Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninggalkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan merenung. Dia masih memikirkan arti puisi kuno kemarin. Apakah benar yang diduganya? Bahwa 'pengorbanan cinta sejati' itu menyangkut pengorbanan nyawa? Kalau memang benar begitu, berarti Chanyeol tidak perlu mencemaskan Sehun. Karena lelaki itu tidak akan mau mengorbankan Baekhyun demi kemenangannya.

_Itu berarti Chanyeol bisa menantang Sehun kapanpun dia mau dan tidak perlu mencemaskan 'cinta sejati' Sehun._

* * *

Ketika keluar dari ruangannya, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan seruangannya dulu di bagian _accounting_ yang sepertinya hendak pergi untuk makan siang. Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyapa ramah. "Hai, mau kemana?

Lian yang dulunya duduk di seberang Baekhyun menyahut, "Kami mau makan siang. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku, aku mau izin pulang. Ada keperluan."

Kali ini Sohee yang mengangkat alisnya. "Pulang? Sesiang ini? Apakah bos mengizinkannya?" Bos yang dimaksud itu tentu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya sudah diizinkan." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak, pandangan teman-temannya berbeda. Pandangan mereka semua tampak aneh, seperti jijik dan mencemooh. Tidak ada lagi tatapan bersahabat seperti dulu.

Baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan langkah lebar ia mendahului teman-temannya yang masih bergerombol dan mengobrol di koridor, lalu masuk ke lift. Ketika sampai di lobby bawah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Saat Bekhyun hendak keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun tadi? Cih, sombong sekali dia. Mentang-mentang sudah jadi asisten pribadi _owner _yang baru." Suara Sohee yang terdengar begitu saja membuat tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang _handle_ pintu bilik kamar mandi tertegun. Itu teman-temannya yang tadi. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mereka semua membicarakannya. Astaga, dia akan tampak sangat canggung kalau Baekhyun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sekarang. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dulu.

Suara keran air berbunyi, sepertinya ada yang sedang mencuci tangan dan pasti beberapa orang sedang memperbaiki riasannya di kaca.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang curiga kenapa Baekhyun dipilih, padahal dia hanya staff biasa tanpa kemampuan apapun. Bahkan kemarin Minseok juga mengungkapkan hal yang sama kepadaku, dia mencurigai sesuatu." Itu suara Lian.

"Mencurigai apa?" Teman-temannya yang lain berbisik penuh ingin tahu, bagaikan semut yang mengerebuti madu yang manis.

"Bahwa Baekhyun punya hubungan dengan _owner_ baru kita, Park Chanyeol," jawab Lian bersemangat.

Beberapa teman Baekhyun yang lain tampak saling bergumam dan berbisik, lalu Dani menyahut, "Kau sudah lihat wajah Park Chanyeol? Dia luar biasa tampannya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya hubungan dengan Baekhyun? Pacar-pacarnya pasti dari kalangan atas dan luar biasa cantik."

"Yah… kalau pacar yang di depan umum sih mungkin saja dari kalangan atas, kan mereka untuk dipamerkan. Kalau simpanan kan berbeda," sela Lian mencemooh.

"Maksudmu?" suara yang lain kembali bertanya.

Lian terkekeh. "Bisa saja Baekhyun itu sebenarnya pelacur yang menjual diri dan menjadi simpanan Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi bukankah Baekhyun sudah punya pacar? Yang selalu dikunjunginya di rumah sakit itu?" kali ini Sohee yang bertanya.

"Dengar-dengar pacarnya itu kan sekarat terkena kanker, mungkin saja Baekhyun mencari kesenangan lain di luar. Lagipula pacarnya juga tak berdaya." Suara Lian merendah, "Hanya itu satu-satunya kesimpulan kenapa Park Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadinya. Kalau memang Park Chanyeol mencari orang yang kompeten, kenapa dia tidak memilih Minseok saja misalnya. Pasti ada apa-apa. Apa kalian tidak curiga apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan tertutup itu seharian?"

Sampai di situ, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarkan tuduhan kejam dan tidak berdasar itu. Astaga, sekejam itukah prasangka teman-temannya terhadap dirinya? Pantas saja tatapan mereka tadi tampak berbeda. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, sama sekali.

Setelah berbisik-bisik ramai, rombongan teman-teman Baekhyun itupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun masih tetap berada di dalam bilik kamar mandi, menunggu dalam keheningan. Setelah yakin teman-temannya sudah jauh, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan keluar. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu mencuci mukanya, mencoba menghentikan tangis dan menyamarkan bekas air matanya. Setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Setiap patah kata yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya tadi masih terngiang di benaknya, terasa semakin perih ketika dia mengulangnya kembali.

_Pelacur_. Bahkan teman-temannya tega menyebutnya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil merenung, dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak tubuh kokoh dengan aroma maskulin yang khas. "Wah, sepertinya kau punya kecenderungan untuk menabrakku." Itu suara Chanyeol, yang dingin dan tenang. Lelaki itu berdiri di dekat Baekhyun dan tampak menahan senyumnya.

Baekhyun langsung gugup dan setengah meloncat menjauh satu langkah dari Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Oh ya ampun." _Kenapa Chanyeol ada di lobby? _"_Cheosonghamnida sajangnim_. Sayan sungguh tidak sengaja."

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"_Ne_, saya ehm tadi pergi ke kamar mandi dulu," jawab Baekhyun gugup. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu _sajangnim_." Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa orang yang berada di lobby mulau menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Segera setelah membungkukkan badannya sopan, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh, tetapi seketika itu juga tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya, membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali, dan bertatapan dengan mata coklat Chanyeol yang sangat dingin.

"Kau menangis." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya bingung. Beberapa orang di lobby sedang memandangi mereka, tetapi Chanyeol nampaknya tak perduli.

"Saya tidak menangis," gumam Baekhyun cepat. _Dia sudah mencuci mukanya bukan? Seharusnya Chanyeol atau siapapun tidak menyadarinya._

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi. "_Gwaenchanayo sajangnim_. Sungguh. Maafkan saya karena saya harus segera pergi." Dengan nekat Baekhyun menghentakkan pegangan Chanyeol di tangannya. Dan tanpa di duga, Chanyeol melepaskannya begitu saja dengan mudah.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk tidak nyaman, berusaha untuk sopan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan lobby. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam.

* * *

Baekhyun harus menelepon Sehun. Dia menghela nafas panjang, berdiri di halte menunggu bus. Dia harus melupakan dulu insiden di kamar mandi tadi, karena hari ini harusnya jadi hari bahagia. Karena ia akan menjemput Sehun dan akan merayakan kesembuhan Sehun bersama-sama. Dengan tegas ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kesedihan yang menggelayuti benaknya. Dia harus ceria dan bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi Sehun.

Ditekannya nomor telepon Sehun. "_Yeoboseyo_?" suara Sehun terdengar di seberang sana, membuat hati Baekhyun yang sedih seakan diguyur dengan obat yang menyembuhkan. Bibir Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Sehunnie, aku akan datang lebih cepat. Aku mendapat izin dari atasanku," gumam Baekhyun ceria. "Tunggu aku ya? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"_Arasseo jagiya_," Sehun menyahut tenang. "Aku sedang menjenguk Luhan di kamarnya. Kalau aku tidak ada di kamarku, kau langsung ke kamar Luhan saja ya? Dan jangan buru-buru _jagiya_, santai saja," gumam Sehun ceria, lalu meniupkan ciuman pada Baekhyun sebelum mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan termenung menatap ponselnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh merayapi hatinya.

_Sehun menengok Luhan lagi?_

Tiba-tiba terbayang di benaknya kecantikan Luhan yang luar biasa, dengan wajah rapuhnya dan kulit yang seputih kapas yang tampak kontras dengan mata rusanya yang bening.

Ya ampun, apakah Baekhyun cemburu? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasa cemburu pada Luhan. Luhan sakit dan lemah, dia sendirian dan kesepian. Sehun pasti juga sangat mengetahui perasaan Luhan karena dia dulu pernah ada di posisi itu. Yang dilakukan Sehun pasti hanyalah bentuk empati terhadap penderitaan Luhan

_Dan Baekhyun tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang Sehun dan Luhan._

Bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang, dan Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. _"Hari ini adalah bahagia," _Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati. Dia dan Sehun pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama lagi.

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, merasa frustasi luar biasa. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tidak mempan terhadap kekuatannya. Semua orang tunduk kepadanya, semua orang lemah terhadapnya. Tetapi Baekhyun satu-satunya _– karena dia cinta sejati Sehun –_ Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang kebal terhadap semua kekuatan Chanyeol. Tadi Chanyeol berusaha membaca pikiran Baekhyun, tetapi tidak berhasil, sama seperti kekuatan lainnya yang pernah Chanyeol coba terhadap Baekhyun dan kesemuanya gagal.

_Kenapa perempuan itu menangis ketika keluar dari kamar mandi?_

Chanyeol melangkah ke dekat kamar mandi. Lalu menyentuhkan tangannya di tembok, memerintahkan semua benda di sana untuk menyalurkan kembali memori mereka atas kejadian sebelumnya. Dan pemandangan itu muncul di pikiran Chanyeol, dimana Baekhyun yang berada di kamar mandi, dan teman-temannya yang membicarakannya dengan kata-kata kasar dan penuh dengan tuduhan.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tembok, matanya membara.

_Oke. Jadi itu alasannya._

* * *

"Apakah Baekhyun yang menelepon?" Luhan tersenyum lembut ketika Sehun menutup teleponnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, dia mendapatkan izin dari atasannya untuk pulang lebih awal agar bisa menjemputku."

Ekspresi Luhan tampak sedih, hingga Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Luhan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangis, air matanya mengalir bening di pipinya yang pucat. "_Gwaenchana_. _Mian_, aku hanya merasa baru saja mendapatkan teman, dan tiba-tiba saja kau harus pergi."

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Sehun tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. "Aku pulang bukan berarti aku tidak akan menjengukmu lagi. Aku masih akan sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk berkonsultasi dengan Joonmyeon _uisanim_, dan aku juga akan selalu mampir untuk menjengukmu dan menemanimu mengobrol."

"_Jeongmal_?" Luhan mengusap air matanya, matanya kini Nampak bercahaya. "Apakah kau berjanji kau tidak akan melupakanku? Meski kau sudah sembuh dan pulang?"

"Aku berjanji Luhan." Sehun bertekad akan memenuhi janjinya. Dirinya sudah diberikan anugerah oleh Tuhan, disembuhkan karena suatu mukjizat. Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk membantu orang-orang yang menderita, yang sama seperti dirinya dulu.

Mata Luhan meredup, menatap Sehun penuh terima kasih. "_Gomaweo_, Sehunnie."

* * *

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol diketuk. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan tenang dan bergumam, "Masuk."

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan nampaklah Minseok melangkah masuk dengan gugup.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Chanyeol berada di tengah ruangan yang luas, tetapi entah mengapa auranya mengintimidasi, membuat Minseok merasa sangat gelisah dan gugup. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan tikus yang dimasukkan dalam kandang ular buas yang siap memangsanya.

"Ya, Minseok-_ssi_." Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang kejam dan menakutkan. "Saya sudah menunggu anda, silahkan duduk."

**TBC**

**Sorry for many typos here**

**Thanks for the review :)**

**At least, Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Senyum Chanyeol tampak aneh dan menakutkan ketika menatap Minseok dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Dengan gugup, Minseok duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja kerja Chanyeol. Ia sedikit salah tingkah karena Chanyeol terus menatapnya intens.

"Saya mendengar beberapa rumor akhir-akhir ini," Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Minseok terlihat pucat pasi.

"Rumor?" Minseok bertanya pura-pura tidak mengerti, meskipun batinnya sedang menduga-duga. _Apakah dia begitu sial sehingga rumor yang disebarkan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa sampai ke telinga Park Chanyeol?_

"Ya, rumor." Chanyeol tersenyum meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya. "Rumor negative, gossip tidak menyenangkan yang tersebar di kalangan karyawan, bahwa aku menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun."

Kali ini ketakutan terlihat di ekspresi Minseok. "Eh, saya… saya belum mendengarnya. Benarkah?" ia mencoba berkelit.

"Pembohong," desis Chanyeol. "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Bahwa aku bisa mendengar degup jantungmu yang berdebar lebih kencang? Aliran darahmu yang deras dan kau mulai berkeringat… itu adalah tanda fisik seorang pembohong."

Minseok menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut dan bingung. _Benarkah Chanyeol bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Atau ia hanya sekedar menggertak?_

Dan sebelum Minseok sempat berkata-kata, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekat tanpa peringatan, menatap dengan tajam, membuat Minseok bagaikan hewan yang sedang terpojok, terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah punya rencana besar, dank au mengganggu dengan semua rumor yang kau sebarkan itu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Minseok. Dan entah kenapa, walaupun Minseok sudah berusaha, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perempuan itu panic, dan nyala ketakutan semakin terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tolong… to… long…," suara Minseok terhenti saat Chanyeol menyentuhkan telunjuk tepat di dahi Minseok, membuat Minseok mengernyit karena merasakan rasa yang amat sangat panas. Dan rasa panas itu seolah-olah membakar pikiran dan menyedot jiwanya. Minseok masih berusaha mempertahankan diri, tetapi kekuatan itu sangat kuat dan memaksa, hingga akhirnya jiwanya yang lemah pun menyerah, tersedot habis, dan semuanya gelap.

Chanyeol menatap Kim Minseok yang sekarang duduk dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Dia melepaskan telunjuknya dan bersedekap puas. "Sekarang kau kembali ke ruanganmu, dank au harus membersihkan namaku dan Baekhyun. Kau yang menyebarkan rumor itu, jadi kaulah yang harus menariknya kembali."

"_Ne sajangnim_," Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, seperti budak.

Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dengan sinis dan mengernyit tidak suka. "Pergilah."

Sama seperti tadi, dengan sikap patuhnya yang seperti robot, Minseok pun pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan pintu ruangan itu tertutup di belakangnya.

* * *

Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin. Pelayannya itu berdiri di sudut yang gelap, dalam baying-bayang, mengamati semuanya. "Kenapa dengan ekspresimu, Jongin?"

Jongin tergagap, berpikir untuk menutupi apa yang ada di benaknya. Tetapi seketika ia merasa percuma karena Chanyeol bisa membaca apa saja yang ada dalam hatinya kalau lelaki itu mau.

"Saya heran kenapa anda tidak membunuh perempuan tadi." Chanyeol terasa berbeda. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya selama ini pasti sudah menghancurkan Minseok menjadi abu. Tetapi alih-alih membunuhnya, ia malah menjadikan Minseok sebagai salah satu budaknya.

_Apakah memang ada belas kasihan di hati Chanyeol? Ataukah lelaki itu punya rencana lain yang lebih kejam?_

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi pernyataan Jongin, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas-berkas di hadapannya. "Semula aku berniat membunuhnya, karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di sini, agar kau bisa membersihkan abu sisa tubuhnya. Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir, perempuan itu lebih bermanfaat untukku jika dia hidup, jadi aku mempertahankannya," Chanyeol menatap Jongin lagi. "Kau boleh pergi Jongin."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas panjang dan hanya membatin. Chanyeol memang menakutkan, dan taka da yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyimpan ketakutannya, lalu mengabdi dengan setia.

* * *

Saat Baekhyun tiba di lorong rumah sakit, ia terkejut melihat para suster dan dokter berlarian panik menuju ke arah ruangan paling ujung. Jantung Bekhyun langsung berdebar. _Itu arah kamar Sehun!_

Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju ujung ruangan. Ia merasa lega saat melihat para suster dan dokter itu tidak masuk ke kamar Sehun, tetapi ke kamar Luhan. _Astaga, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?_

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik kaca dengan perasaan gelisah. Itu Luhan, dokter sedang menanganinya. Ada oksigen dipasang di wajahnya, dan tampak luar biasa pucat. Ada Sehun di sebelah ranjang yang tampak panik dan menggenggam jemari Luhan.

"Tadi dia tidak apa-apa," Sehun bergumam pada Joonmyeon _uisanim_ yang memeriksa Luhan. "Kemudian dia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat."

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian meminta Sehun sedikit menjauh karena dia akan menangani Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian berdiri menjauh. Saat itulah dia melihat Baekhyun yang masih mengintip dari balik kaca.

"Baekhyun," Sehun bergumam. Ia keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan tergesa dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Oh astaga… tadi aku bersama Luhan, dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengalami serangan. Dia mengeluh pusing dan kesakitan… lalu dia kejang."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Dia mengerti, amat mengerti, hal ini pasti mempengaruhi Sehun. Dulu saat masih sakit, Sehun juga sering mengalami kesakitan yang parah, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah menangis dan berdoa, merasakan jantungnya diremas saat menyadari kekasihnya sedang menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Semoga Luhan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat, membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menjauhkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Terima kasih sayang, kau sudah menenangkanku. Kejadian ini…" Sehun melirik kea rah Luhan yang masih ditangani dokter, dan tampaknya kondisi Luhan sudah stabil. "Kejadian ini sungguh sangat mempengaruhiku, aku pernah mengalami sakit separah itu."

"Tapi kau sudah sembuh," Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat-erat, mencoba membuat Sehun tidak mengenang kepahitan saat dia sakit. "Dan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Luhan adalah mendoakan dan menemaninya, membuatnya ceria dan penuh harapan." Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh pengertian. "Kau mau menunggu Luhan sampai sadar kan? Agar kita bisa berpamitan padanya dan berjanji untuk sering-sering menengoknya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Baekhyun."

* * *

Luhan sadar beberapa jam kemudian. Dia membuka matanya pelan, bulu matanya yang lentik terangkat dengan indahnya dan menampakkan mata rusanya yang indah. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat Sehun ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Sehun," Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Kau di sini…"

"Aku menunggumu sampai sadar. Kau kesakitan tadi."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku… pusing sekali tadi, kepalaku sakit," gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dan bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum. "Baekhyun, kau di sini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Syukurlah sekarang kondisimu sudah stabil, Luhan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih… terima kasih…" bisiknya lemah, lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini," gumam Sehun, dan itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu Luhan."

Ekspresi Luhan tampak luar biasa sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apakah kau akan sering-sering menengokku?" bibir Luhan pun bergetar.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji bukan?" Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan sering-sering datang menengokmu." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. "Kami pamit dulu ya? Besok aku akan datang menengokmu."

Luhan mengangguk, tapi saat Sehun dan Baekhyun hendak membalikkan badannya, Luhan meraih jemari Sehun dan matanya nampak penuh dengan air mata. "Berjanjilah padaku sekali lagi Sehun, bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkanku kesepian sendiri di sini," suaranya lemah di sela isak tangisnya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk, mengecup dahi Luhan yang dingin dan pucat.

"Aku berjanji Luhan," bisiknya lembut.

* * *

"Kenapa sayang?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak merenung. Mereka sedang berada di dalam taxi menuju perjalan pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun tergagap dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Sehun dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, ayolah… katakan padaku, sepertinya banyak yang kau pikirkan."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku… aku memikirkan Luhan. Sepertinya dia terikat padamu, dan kau… kau begitu lembut pada Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh, meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau cemburu?" gumamnya senang.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Sehun! Iru bukan untuk ditertawai," gumamnya cemberut. "Aku… aku merasa malu kepada diriku sendiri karena menyimpan kecemburuan pada Luhan yang sedang sakit. Kau begitu lembut padanya, dan Luhan begitu cantik. Jadi aku…"

"Baekhyun," nada ucapan Sehun berubah serius. "Bagiku kau yang paling cantik. Hanya kau satu-satunya permpuan yang kucintai. Aku bersikap lembut pada Luhan karena empatiku padanya, karena aku pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Percaya padaku. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun betul, tidak seharusnya dia membebani kebahagiaan mereka ini dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Luhan, menatap adiknya dengan pandangan dingin. "Serangan lagi?" gumamnya sinis. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Luhan?"

Luhan yang terbaring lemah menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Kau seharusnya bisa menyembuhkanku kekuatanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak cukupkah darahku untuk memperpanjang umurmu? Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu Luhan. Karena kau seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama, karena darahku yang bisa membantumu tetap bertahan hidup selama ini. Tapi darahku bukanlah untuk menyembuhkan penyakit, tapi hanya untuk memperpanjang umurmu."

"Air mata meleleh di pipi Luhan. "Tapi _eomma_ dulu selalu membuatku tidak merasakan sakit. Sedangkan kau… kau membiarkanku menahan kesakitan ini. Aku tahu kau punya kekuatan itu, kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanku dari sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Ya, aku memang punya kekuatan itu, dan aku bisa menggunakannya kalau aku mau. Kau kesakitan karena kau keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah. Kau harusnya sadar Luhan, kau melanggar takdirmu, kau seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama, tetapi kau menggunakan _eomma_ untuk membuatku bersumpah akan memberikan darahku padamu terus menerus agar kau bertahan hidup. Kau yang menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah infus Luhan, kemudian dengan kekuatannya infus itu berubah berwarna merah, bercampur dengan darah Chanyeol, mengalir masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah Luhan. "Aku tetap memberikan darahku untukmu, hanya demi janjiku pada _eomma_. Dan hanya itu yang diminta oleh _eomma_, dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk menyembuhkanmu, jadi jangan harap aku mau melakukannya," gumamnya dingin. Chanyeol lalu menghilang di telan kegelapan.

* * *

Chanyeol merenung. Semua ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali padanya. _Eomma _Chanyeol dulunya adalah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, sebelum akhirnya kekuatan itu diserahkan pada Chanyeol.

Dengan kekuatan itu, _eomma_ Chanyeol berumur panjang, menjaga keharmonisan dunia dengan keseimbangan kekuatannya masing-masing. Bahkan ia mampu menekan kekuatan jahat yang mendorongnya untuk merusak dan menguasai dunia, karena itulah ketika kekuatan kegelapan itu dipegang oleh _eomma _Chanyeol, dunia seakan-akan damai dan seimbang.

Tetapi entah kenapa, _eomma_nya memindahkan kekuatannya pada Chanyeol, meberikan seluruh beban itu di pundak Chanyeol, menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah lelah menahan bebannya sendiri dan memilih untuk menyerah. _Eomma_nya merasa hidupnya hampa, terus hidup dan kuat sementara orang-orang yang di sekitarnya menjalani kehidupan dengan normal, hidup dan kemudian mati sesuai takdirnya. _Eomma_nya merasa muak dengan umur panjang dan kekuatannya.

Setelah kekuatan itu diserahkan pada Chanyeol, _eomma_nya melemah oleh penyakit kanker yang menggerogotinya. Penyakit yang sama yang juga menyerang Luhan, adik tirinya hasil dari pernikahan _eomma_nya dengan suami yang kedua. _Appa_ tiri Chanyeolsangatlah kaya, dan begitu sibuknya sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan juga Luhan. Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa _eomma_nya mau menikahi orang seperti itu. Dia curiga bahwa _eomma_nya hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak lagi untuk disayangi. Chanyeol yakin bahwa _eomma_nya tidak pernah mencintai _appa_ tirinya, karena _eomma_nya pernah bilang bahwa satu-satunya cinta sejatinya adalah _appa_ kandung Chanyeol yang sudah meninggal sejak lama, jauh sebelum_eomma_nya diwariskan kekuatan kegelapan. Dan dia tahu, saat _eomma_nya mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapan, _eomma_nya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai laki-laki, sama seperti Chanyeol sekarang yang tidak punya cinta di hatinya.

Sebelum meniggal, _eomma_ Chanyeol mengungkapkan bahwa dia memberikan darahnya untuk Luhan terus menerus, untuk mempertahankan hidup Luhan, dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk bersumpah untuk memberikan darahnya pada Luhan… seterusnya dan mempertahankan Luhan agar bisa berumur panjang.

Luhan seharusnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi darah Chanyeol mempertahankan hidupnya. Chanyeol memang jahat, tapi dia tidak pernah melanggar sumpah yang dibuatnya.

* * *

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kantor nanti ya," Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Mereka ada di depan kantor Baekhyun, Sehun sendiri yang menyetir dan mengantarkan Baekhyun.

Dia benar-benar merasa sehat luar biasa. Dan ada yang menggelitik di benaknya, dorongan untuk menggunakan kekuatan tubuhnya sampai ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Hanya saja Sehun tidak tahu cara menggunakannya, jadi dia masih menahan kekuatan itu di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya itu, lalu ia keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun melambai ke arah Sehun sampai mobil kekasihnya itu berlalu.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melangkah memasuki lobby kantornya, menuju lift dan menuju lantai paling atas. Dia menghela nafas saat mengingat akan perkataan dan tuduhan teman-temannya. Rasa sakit dan terhina itu muncul di benaknya, menyadari bahwa teman-temannya berpandangan negative dan memberinya tuduhan yang amat keji padanya.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar lift dengan hati-hati menuju ruangannya yang berada di ujung. Dia harus melewati ruangannya yang dulu untuk menuju ruangan barunya. Langkahnya melambat saat melihat pintu ruangan _accounting_ yang hanya berlapis kaca bening. Semua orang di sana mungkin berpikiran neatif padanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Gossip memang sangat kejam, bahkan kalu dia mengklarifikasi semuanya, dugaan negative tetap saja menyerangnya.

Kemudian pintu ruangan _accounting _terbuka, menampakkan Minseok yang keluar dari ruangan. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

* * *

Sehun sampai di rumah dan seorang pelayannya sudah menyambut di pintu. "Ada paket untuk anda, Tuan." Pelayan itu menatap ke arah sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi di atas meja ruang tamu.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pelayan bingung. "Paket? Siapa yang mengantar?" _Siapa yang mengirim paket padanya?_

"Di antar menggunakan jasa pengantar paket biasa, Tuan," jawab pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan itupun pergi setelah memberikan hormat pada Sehun, sementara Sehun melangkah duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil mengamati paket miliknya. Dia mengangkat kotak yang sedikit berat itu dan melihat nama pengirimnya. Jongwoon… dan sebuah nomor ponsel. Hanya ada itu. Siapa Jongwoon? Dia tidak pernah punya teman bernama Jongwoon sebelumnya.

Denga penuh rasa ingin tahu Sehun membuka paket itu. Isinya sebuah kotak kulit yang terlihat sangat tua, tetapi terawatt rapi. Dan kemudian Sehun membuka kotak kulit itu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Itu sudah jelas sebuah buku. Buku yang besar, tebal dan amat sangat tua.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for late post :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews babe :)**

**dianahyorie1 | Baby Kim | bee | lustkai | 6104 | abhyunchanyeol | nurul vynkeomma | kimyori95**

**At least, Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_Sebuah buku…_

Sehun menatap dengan tertarik sekaligus ingin tahu. Dia melirik lagi kea rah kotak paketnya dan membaca ulang nama pengirimnya. Ditatapnya nomor ponsel yang tertera di sana dengan penuh ingin tahu. Kemudian setelah berpikir sejenak, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon. Ada nada sambungnya… Deringan yang pertama, deringan yang kedua, dan pada deringan ketiga sebuah suara yang berat menyahut di sana.

"Akhirnya anda menghubungi saya." Suara itu tenang, seakan sudah menunggu lama Sehun menghubunginya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Sehun bertanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya adalah pelayan setia tuan Kim Jongwoon. Kalau anda benar-benar ingin tahu, temui saya." Orang itu menyebut alamat sebuah _café_ di pinggiran kota. "Dan jangan lupa, bawa buku yang sekarang ada di tangan anda."

* * *

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Baekhyun dan Minseok. Yang ada di benak Baekhyun adalah kata-kata teman-temannya kemarin yang tidak sengaja didengarnya, bahwa Minseok adalah orang yang menyebarkan rumor jelek tentang dia dan Chanyeol. Memang Minseok sangat ketus ketika Baekhyun berpamitan untuk pindah ruangan kemarin, tetapi Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Minseok akan menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Pagi Minseok-_ssi_." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba bersikap sopan dan ingin segera pergi dari situ.

"Pagi Baekhyun. Apakah kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Bicara? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa enggan dan menahankan dorongan untuk segera melarikan diri dari situ. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne _Minseok-_ssi_."

"Ayo masuk dulu ke dalam." Minseok membuka pintu ruangan _accounting_ dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Baekhyun masuk ke sana dan langsung berhadapan dengan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa di pagi hari, sebelum jam kerja, suasana kantor adalah suasana santai, beberapa sibuk sarapan dan membuat kopi sambil mengobrol di meja khusus dekat dispenser di ruangan itu, beberapa berkumpul di meja yang lain sedang mengomentari artikel yang terpampang di computer.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mendongakkan kepala dan terpaku ketika melihat Baekhyun muncul di belakang Minseok. Baekhyun sendiri berdiri dengan salah tingkah ketika menerima tatapan-tatapan penuh spekulasi dari seluruh mantan rekan kerjanya di sana, beberapa bahkan memberikan tatapan mencemooh terang-terangan kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdebar, pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya, apakah Minseok memintanya kemari untuk mempermalukannya di depan semua orang?

"Saya mengajak Baekhyun kemari untuk meminta maaf." Kalimat Minseok yang pertama itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Begitupun wajah-wajah rekannya di sana. Tetapi Minseok tampaknya tak peduli, dia terus melanjutkan.

"Saya tahu Baekhyun menjadi asisten Park Chanyeol karena kemampuannya, bahkan saya sendiri yang merekomendasikannya." Minseok tersenyum lebar dan kata-katanya makin membuat Baekhyun terkejut. _Jadi Minseok lah yang merekomendasikannya menjadi asisten Chanyeol?_

Minseok lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun menatap penuh permintaan maaf. "Tapi kemudian aku iri padamu Baekhyun, jadi aku menyebarkan rumor tak sedap antara kau dan Park Chanyeol. Dan itu hal yang sangat salah. Lama-lama aku menyadarinya… aku sungguh yakin bahwa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol adalah hubungan yang professional, semua gossip dan rumor yang beredar itu adalah kesalahanku. Jadi, sekarang, di hadapan semua orang, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Baekhyun." Minseok mengulurkan tangannya, tampak sungguh-sungguh serius.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih ternganga bingung. Wajah-wajah di ruangan itu juga sama terkejutnya. Dan Baekhyun menatap kea rah tangan Minseok yang terulur, lalu ke wajah Minseok yang tampak menyesal. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain membalas uluran tangan perempuan itu.

* * *

_Pagi yang sangat mengejutkan._

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan _accounting_ itu dengan langkah ringan, setidaknya hatinya tenang. Setelah menerima permintaan maaf dari Minseok, teman-temannya ikut menyalaminya dan meminta maaf, lalu suasana menjadi cair, beberapa bersikap baik penuh canda seperti biasa. Beberapa masih sedikit kaku, mungkin karena masih merasa menyesal telah menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun masuk ke ruang besar, diliriknya jam tangannya, masih jam delapan pagi. Kemarin-kemarin jam sepuluh siang Chanyeol baru datang. Tetapi rupanya hari ini Chanyeol datang di pagi hari, lelaki itu sudah duduk di kursi besar di balik mejanya, sedang mempelajari berkas-berkas. Dengan gerakan tak kentara, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri canggung di ambang pintu.

"Selamat pagi. Masuklah Baekhyun kalau kau sudah siap. Ada beberapa hal tentang berkas ini yang perlu ku diskusikan." Chanyeol menyapa santai lalu sibuk menekuri berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas ucapan selamat pagi Chanyeol dengan canggung, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya, meletakkan tas dan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat betapa tidak sopannya dirinya kemarin, melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol dari tangannya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bosnya begitu saja. Apakah Chanyeol mengingat itu dan akan memarahinya?

"Kau tampak senang pagi ini, apakah ada yang menyenangkan?" Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu akan kejadian tadi, dimana Minseok dan seluruh mantan rekan sekerja Baekhyun meminta maaf, dia sendiri tersenyum puas di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tergeragap dari lamunannya dan langsung menjawab gugup. "Ah iya… Tadi saya berkunjung ke bekas ruangan saya di bagian _accounting_."

"Reuni, _eoh_? Sepertinya berjalan bagus karena kau tidak bisa menahan senyummu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana calon suamimu? Sudah di rumah dengan sehat?"

"_Ne_, dia sudah sehat. Dan kondisinya baik." Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap ekspresi Baekhyun dan matanya berubah serius. "Hati-hati Baekhyun, lelaki yang sehat biasanya mempunyai banyak penggemar." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

_Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya?_

* * *

Sehun memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang ramai dan melirik ke arah papan nama _café_ itu. _Café _yang dibangun dengan gaya Victorian, dengan dinding putih tebal yang khas, Sehun memasuki _café _itu dan terpaku di depan pintu, matanya mencari di tengah keramaian pengunjung _café _yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Lalu dia melihatnya, seorang lelaki yang duduk sendirian di sudut terlindung dan sedikit gelap, dan entah kenapa Sehun langsung mengetahuinya.

"Kau yang mengirimkan paket ini?" Sehun berdiri di dekat lelaki itu, meletakkan buku kuno itu di meja.

Lelaki tua itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Anda datang," gumamnya puas.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa permisi Sehun duduk di depan lelaki itu. "Sekarang jelaskan karena aku bingung. Siapa Kim Jongwoon itu? Kenapa mengirimkan aku buku ini? Untuk apa?"

Lelaki tua itu menatap Sehun penuh arti, dan tersenyum. "Sabar, ceritanya sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Anda harus menahan kesabaran anda supaya anda mengerti."

* * *

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang serius mengerjakan tugasnya di meja, dia lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Kau tidak istirahat siang, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tampak terkejut. "Ah ya, sudah jam 12." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hampir saja saya lupa waktu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Istirahatlah."

"_Ne sajangnim_." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Kau tidak membeli makanan di luar?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Matanya melirik kea rah kotak bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "Eh tidak, saya memasak bekal sendiri _sajangnim_. selain bisa menghemat, kesehatannya juga lebih menjamin." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu, Chanyeol pasti tidak butuh penjelasan sepanjang itu.

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"_Ne_?" Baekhyun masih tidak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bekalmu, bolehkah?" Chanyeol memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih berdiri bingung, terpaku di tempatnya. Untuk apa Chanyeol melihat bekalnya?

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kau dengar aku?"

"Oh, _ne sajangnim_." baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke meja Chanyeol, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja. "Anda ingin melihat ini?"

"Ya, bukalah kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan sadar kalau lelaki ini serius dengan perkataannya. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun membuka kotak makanan itu, dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena menu makanannya yang sederhana. Di dalamnya ada nasi, dengan omelet, salad dan juga kimchi. Hanya itu.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang terpaku menatap makanannya, dan menunggu ekspresi jijik ataupun mencemooh dari lelaki itu. tetapi Chanyeol malah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Maukah kau memberikan makanan ini untukku? Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar shock. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi? Benarkah bosnya yang sangat kaya dan elegan ini baru saja meminta bekal makanannya yang sederhana itu?

"Kau bisa membeli sendiri makan siangmu. Aku akan memberimu uang untuk menggantikan makan siangmu." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya hendak mengeluarkan uang.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun tersadar dan melangkah mundur dengan gugup. "Tidak… tidak perlu diganti, makanan itu untuk anda saja. Saya akan membeli makanan sendiri untuk saya." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, lalu tergesa dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat memanggilnya.

Ketika menutup pintu di belakangnya, Baekhyun tertegun di sana. Benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan dan kebingungan. _Kenapa Chanyeol meminta makanannya? Apakah lelaki itu kebetulan hanya iseng. Atau memang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang masakannya?_

* * *

"Pemegang kekuatan?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya seolah lelaki yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Kai ini gila.

Kai sendiri sudah menduga akan ditatap seperti itu, dia membalas tatapan Sehun dengan pandangan tajam dan menantang. "Anda seharusnya sudah merasakannya, kekuatan yang sangat besar tersimpan di tubuh anda, kekuatan dari Kim Jongwoon, tuan saya sebelumnya."

Sehun tahu dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Lelaki tua itu. Lelaki tua misterius yang mengajaknya berbicara di rumah sakit, di saat-saat sekaratnya… ternyata bernama Kim Jongwoon, dan menurut keterangan Kai, dia adalah pemegang kekuatan kebaikan yang berkuasa, kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh Sehun, menunggu untuk digunakan.

"Kenapa Kim Jongwoon memberikan kekuatan itu padaku? Untuk apa?" Sehun tetap bertanya biarpun sebenarnya Sehun masih belum bisa percaya seratus persen dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai.

Kai sendiri menghela nafas panjang, matanya tampak sedih. "Tuan Kim Jongwoon punya alasan sendiri memberikan kekuatan ini kepada anda, dia tentu saja menganggap anda yang terbaik. Sayangnya tuan Kim Jongwoon sekarang sudah tiada…"

"Sudah tiada?" _Apakah maksud Kai, lelaki tua itu sudah meninggal?_

"_Ne_." Kepedihan yang pekat tampak di mata Kai. "Saya sudah begitu lama mengabdi untuk tuan Kim Jongwoon, anda tahu kami yang ditakdirkan menjadi pelayan sang pemegang kekuatan akan berumur panjang, tetapi sebagai gantinya kami tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tuan kami, harus tetap setia. Tuan Kim Jongwoon adalah tuan saya yang terbaik, sayangnya, pada akhirnya beliau dibunuh oleh Park Chanyeol, lelaki jahat yang sama sekali tidak menghormati aturan semesta."

"Park Chanyeol?" Sehun menyela, nama itu membuat wajah Kai memucat, ada ketakutan di sana meskipun hanya dengan menyebut nama 'Chanyeol'.

"_Ne_. Chanyeol adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Berseberangan dengan kekuatan kebaikan, dia adalah penyeimbang alam semesta."

Sehun tampak mulai bisa memahami. "Baik dan buruk, terang dan gelap, hitam dan putih?" gumamnya sinis.

Kai mengangguk. "Betul tuan Sehun, di sunia ini, dalam ajaran apapun, anda pasti akan mendengar tentang keseimbangan. Ada Yin dan Yang dalam Buddha, dilambangkan dengan lingkaran yang terbelah hitam dan putih dengan seimbang. Ada Dewa Wisnu sang pencipta, dan Dewa Siwa sang perusak dalam Hindu. Dan banyak lainnya yang menunjukkan hal yang sama, Tuhan menciptakan terang untuk keseimbangan berpadu dengan gelap, Tuhan menciptakan siang dan malam." Kai menatap serius. "Dan pemegang kekuatan gelap dan terang ini, diciptakan untuk keseimbangan."

Sehun mundur dari duduknya, menatap Kai dengan serius. "Kalau memang beban ini begitu besar, kenapa Kim Jongwoon melimpahkannya ke pundakku? Dan kalau memang dunia ini harus seimbang, kenapa kita mengkhawatirkan pemegang kekuatan gelap bernama Chanyeol ini?"

"Karena Chanyeol berbahaya. _Amat sangat berbahaya_." Mata Kai tampak serius, ada ketakutan di sana. "Lelaki itu tidak seperti ibunya, pemeang kekuatan terdahulu yang dengan teguh berusaha mematuhi keseimbangan semesta, Chanyeol ingin menguasai dunia dan menghancurkannya. Dan dia sangat mampu melakukannya."

Kai menunjuk buku kuno yang terletak di meja di antara mereka itu. "Buku ini berisi peraturan semesta. Diwariskan turun temurun kepada pemegang kekuatan. Saya akan menuntun anda untuk mendalami dan memahami setiap kata yang ada di sini, sesuai tugas saya."

Kai menatap Sehun tajam. "Karena sekarang tuan Kim Jongwoon sudah tiada, saya akan mengabdi kepada anda. Saya akan menjelaskan kepada anda nanti, betapa berbahayanya seorang Park Chanyeol… Dan anda harus benar-benar bersiap ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyerang anda."

* * *

**TBC**

**Im really sorry for very late update :'( Lagi magang nih *curhat**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah review :)**

**At least, Read &amp; Review please~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**PS: Aku lupa kasih tau kalo Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang berbeda, tapi mereka kembar. Jongin adalah pengikut kegelapan, sedangkan Kai adalah pengikut kebenaran.**

**Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Chanyeol termenung di ruangannya, menatap kotak kecil bekal sederhana di mejanya. Dia hanya tercenung menatap makanan di depannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa secara impulsif dia meminta bekal itu dari Baekhyun. Tetapi melihat kotak bekal itu... mengingatkannya kepada ibunya di masa lalu, ibunya yang selalu membuatkannya kotak bekal kecil semacam ini ketika Chanyeol akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Mungkin semua ini hanyalah karena dorongan otaknya untuk mengulang kembali kenangan itu, ke masa-masa hidupnya yang tidak rumit, sebagai bocah kecil yang punya banyak impian. Yang kemudian dihancurkan oleh beban kekuatan kegelapan yang menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak pelan mengambil sendok dan mencicipi makanan buatan Baekhyun. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya, mengenang...

"Anda memakan masakan perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol tersentak, membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di pintu. Chanyeol tidak pernah terkejut sebelumnya karena kedatangan siapapun, tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut. Pikirannya tenggelam di masa lalu sehingga tidak waspada.

"Seharusnya kau permisi dulu sebelum masuk, Jongin," gumam Chanyeol tak kalah tajam.

Jongin beringsut, sedikit takut. "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar penting, tuan."

"Kabar apa?"

"Buku itu sudah sampai ke tangan Sehun, dan Kai sudah menemuinya."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum mendengar kabar itu, senyuman puas yang tampak buas. "Bagus, berarti waktunya sebentar lagi. Biarkan bocah ingusan itu bermain-main dan berlatih dengan kekuatannya dulu, dan setelah itu dia harus menghadapiku."

* * *

"Jadi kau ingin merayakan dimana?" Sehun tersenyum, menarik pinggang Baekhyun supaya mendekat dan mengecup dahinya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Aku tidak percaya kita akhirnya merayakan ulang tahunku di luar."

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun selalu merayakan ulang tahun mereka dengan sederhana di rumah sakit. Baekhyun akan membawa kue sederhana dan mereka akan meniup lilin bersama, perayaan yang sedikit membawa kesedihan karena pada waktu itu hari ulang tahun seperti memperingatkan dengan sinis bahwa masa mereka bersama semakin sedikit. Tetapi sekarang tidak begitu lagi, Sehun sudah sembuh, sehat dan bahagia dan mereka akan bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sepenuh hati, merayakan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ya, dan kita akan membuatnya istimewa. Semuanya. Aku akan memesan makan malam romantis dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"_Gomaweo_, Sehunnie." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sehun mengecup pipinya dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. "Hey, kenapa menangis? Ayo tersenyum, aku berjanji kita akan banyak tertawa nanti."

Sehun mungkin harus mencemaskan bagaimana melatih kekuatannya sebelum sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan menyerangnya. Tetapi itu bisa dipikirkannya nanti, sekarang waktunya memikirkan untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol termenung di ruangannya, dia mengingat lagi puisi tentang pengorbanan sang cinta sejati, dan bertanya-tanya. Benarkah nyawa yang diminta untuk menggantikan 5% kekuatan itu? Jadi bagaimanapun Sehun tidak akan mungkin mengorbankan kekasihnya bukan?

Chanyeol yakin Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kehilangan nyawanya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau di saat mendesak nanti, Baekhyun mengorbankan nyawanya dengan kemauannya sendiri tanpa seizin dan tanpa bisa ditahan oleh Sehun? Hal itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi bukan? Kalau begitu semuanya tergantung pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam rangkulan Sehun.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran tempat pertama kali kita berkencan dulu. Kau masih ingat?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun ingat. Restoran itu bernama "Spring Season", terletak di pinggiran kota yang sejuk. Dulu ketika Sehun masih sehat, dia membawa Baekhyun makan malam di sana, di kencan pertama mereka. Dan di tempat yang sama itulah, Sehun menyatakan cintanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak ke restoran itu, sejak lama setelah Sehun sakit. Otomatis Baekhyun tidak pernah kemana-mana, seluruh waktunya dipakai untuk menjenguk dan menunggui Sehun di rumah sakit, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyesali seluruh waktu yang terlewatkan itu, karena dia menghabiskannya bersama Sehun, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, besok malam kita makan malam di sana ya, kenakan gaunmu yang paling bagus, dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin." Sehun menunduk, menatap mata Baekhyun yang bercahaya dan penuh cinta, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya itu, memujanya dengan penuh sayang.

* * *

"Kau tampak bahagia." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Berbinar-binar."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah padam. "Benarkah?" Jemarinya menyentuh pipinya yang panas dengan gugup. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu makan malam romantis perayaan ulang tahunnya bersama Sehun nanti malam, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Dan aku tahu hari ini hari bahagiamu." Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum sekarang. "_Saengil chukhahae_, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub, tidak menyangka bahwa atasannya itu mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya. "Anda mengetahuinya?" Dia mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawab tenang. "Ada di data karyawan bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah iya, betapa bodohnya dia. "_Gamsahamnida_, _sajangnim_." Baekhyun bergumam cepat, dan dia sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih atas perhatian atasannya itu kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, adakah acara perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah?"

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya perayaan sederhana bersama calon suami saya." Mata Baekhyun berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan Sehun. "Yah, anda tahu ini adalah saat bersama kami setelah sekian lama, ketika kondisi badan calon suami saya benar-benar sehat."

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca setelahnya. "_Chukhahae_," gumamnya datar. "Semoga malammu nanti menyenangkan."

* * *

Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin dan memasang jasnya. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya yang sehat dan tampak hidup serta penuh vitalitas, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu. Kata-kata Kai terngiang di benaknya, dan mau tak mau, melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, Sehun mempercayai Kai. Sesiangan tadi lelaki itu membuatnya mempelajari buku aturan semesta itu, dan besok Kai akan membimbingnya berlatih menggunakan kekuatannya dengan benar, untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang sangat berbahaya itu. Tapi itu akan dipikirkannya besok. Sehun menatap kotak beludru kecil yang ada di dalam genggamannya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dengan bersemangat.

Malam ini dia akan melamar Baekhyun.

Sebuah lamaran yang pasti indah di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu, di restoran tempat mereka pertama berkencan dan saling menyatakan cinta. Dan mereka akan terikat dalam ikatan suci, hidup bahagia selamanya. Sehun akan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dulu, memilikinya. Baru setelah itu dia akan berpikir untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang jahat.

Sambil menahan debaran di dadanya, Sehun memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam saku jasnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun mengangkatnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Telepon dari rumah sakit?

Sehun mengangkatnya, dan suara Joonmyeon _uisanim_ yang sudah sangat dikenalnya langsung menyahut dengan panik. "Sehun? Datanglah ke rumah sakit segera! Luhan... Luhan kritis, kondisinya parah, dan dia memanggil-manggil namamu!"

* * *

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dia tersenyum dan pipinya merona. Ah ya, semoga saja Sehun memuji kecantikannya ini, dengan gaun warna _peach_ yang baru dibelinya, khusus untuk acara makan malam bersama Sehun.

Tadi dia pulang cepat dari kantor, untunglah sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan, dan kemudian langsung pulang, berdandan dan mempercantik diri. Baekhyun ingin tampil sempurna malam ini, khusus untuk Sehun.

Jantungnya berdebar sambil melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, sebentar lagi Sehun pasti akan datang menjemputnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel di mejanya berbunyi, Baekhyun mengambilnya dan melihat nama Sehun di sana, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkatnya. "Sehun? Apakah kau sudah di depan? Aku sudah siap."

"Baekhyun-ah…" suara Sehun tampak tegang, dari _backsound_ suara di belakangnya, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang di jalan. "Kau... bisakah kau berangkat sendiri ke restoran? Aku sudah melakukan reservasi untuk pukul tujuh. Kita bertemu di sana ya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia tidak keberatan datang ke restoran sendiri, tetapi kenapa Sehun merubah rencana mereka mendadak? "Tapi... kenapa Sehun? Ada apa?" Pikiran buruk menyeruak di benaknya, apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apakah Sehun sakit?

"Bukan apa-apa, aku akan mampir ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum ke restoran."

"Apakah kau sakit Sehun?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak panik.

"Bukan, bukan aku, tapi Luhan," suara Sehun putus-putus karena sedang di jalan, lalu 'Klik'. Percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja.

Baekhyun masih terpaku dengan ponsel di telinganya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, tetapi kali ini dengan perasaan berbeda. Luhan…? Rasa cemburu dan cemas yang sama menyeruak di benaknya. Tetapi Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan segera, menyalahkan dirinya karena begitu tega mencemburui Luhan yang sakit keras. Sehun sendiri sudah mengatakan kepadanya bukan bahwa dia mencemaskan Luhan hanya karena empati karena pernah mengidap penyakit yang sama?

Dan Baekhyun percaya kepada Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Luhan, setelah itu dia pasti datang ke restoran dan memenuhi janji makan malam dan merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun bersama. Baekhyun percaya bahwa Sehun akan menepati janjinya. Karena Sehun mencintainya.

Baekhyun meraih tas tangannya, lalu menelepon taxi untuk menjemputnya ke rumah dan mengantarnya ke restoran tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

**Makasih banyak ya yang udah Review, Follow maupun Favorite :)**

**Tinggalkan jejak yaa readers yang baik hati, ehehehe :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Another 5%**

**Remake Novel by Shanty Agatha**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**WARN! Genderswitch for Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan**

**Length: Chaptered**

** Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Shanty Agatha. I only remake this story with the other cast and change some words that need to be.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Jalanan cukup lancar, meskipun gerimis mulai deras di luar. Setelah turun dari taxi, Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menuju teras restoran yang terlindung dari gerimis. Rambutnya sedikit basah, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Yang dicemaskan Baekhyun adalah restoran mewah ini. Kalau Sehun tidak segera datang, Baekhyun terpaksa harus menunggu sendirian di lobby sampai Sehun datang.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, Baekhyun datang tepat waktu, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Mungkin memang Baekhyun harus menunggu sebentar, dia yakin begitu Sehun sampai di rumah sakit, lelaki itu pasti akan menghubunginya.

"Apakah anda ingin masuk?" Sapaan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dan langsung bertatapan dengan pegawai restoran yang bertugas di depan. Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "Eh, iya, saya sedang menunggu seseorang dulu."

"Kalau anda sudah melakukan reservasi, anda bisa menunggu di dalam." Pegawai restoran itu tersenyum ramah. "Apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi?"

Baekhyun ingat perkataan Sehun di telepon tadi bahwa dia sudah melakukan reservasi untuk makan malam pukul tujuh. "Saya… pasangan saya bernama Oh Sehun."

"Silahkan masuk dulu, sepertinya hujan akan turun deras di luar. Saya akan memeriksa di daftar reservasi." Pegawai restoran itu membuka pintu kaca besar yang berkilauan itu dan tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun yang gugup.

Baekhyun melirik kea rah langit, yang bekerjapan dengan cahaya-cahaya petir berkilauan. Benar kata lelaki petugas restoran itu, sepertinya hujan akan turun deras sebentar lagi dan mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus berlindung di dalam.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu di lobby restoran yang hangat dibandingkan di luar, dan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, petugas restoran itu datang kepadanya bersama seorang pelayan. "Mari _agasshi_, meja atas nama Oh Sehun sudah kami siapkan. Pelayan kami akan mengantarkan anda."

Kemudian pelayan itu mengantarkan Baekhyun memasuki ruang utama restoran itu, membiarkan Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku ketika Jongin memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa Jongin?" Chanyeol bergumam, tidak mengangkat matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Saya ingin memberikan informasi baru tentang nona Baekhyun dan Sehun, tuan."

"Informasi apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi, saat ini dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan malam istimewa bersama kekasihnya? Sebenarnya sempat terbersit keinginan untuk mengganggu keduanya, tetapi dia kemudian berpikir ulang dan membiarkannya, karena mungkin ini akan menjadi makan malam terakhir antara Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang diliputi kebahagiaan. Jadi biarkanlah mereka berdua menikmati kesempatan satu-satunya itu.

"Mereka sepertinya gagal untuk makan malam romantic malam ini."

Kata-kata Jongin menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan bukunya di pangkuannya. "Kenapa?"

"Anda tahu, anda menugaskan saya untuk mengawasi nona Luhan. Malam ini dia mengalami serangan."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan makan malam Baekhyun bersama Sehun?"

"Saya tidak tahu nona Luhan mempunyai rencana apa, tetapi dia mengalami serangan saat ini, kondisinya menurun drastic. Tetapi alih-alih memanggil-manggil nama anda seperti biasanya dan memohon dihilangkan kesakitannya, nona Luhan memanggil-manggil nama tuan Sehun. Sepertinya nona Luhan tahu hari ini adalah hari istimewa dan ingin mengacaukannya dengan caranya sendiri."

Bibir Chanyeol menipis. Luhan… adiknya itu benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mempedulikan peringatan Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari semua rencananya. Matanya bersinar kejam. "Jadi Sehun datang ke rumah sakit?"

"Dan meninggalkan nona Baekhyun menunggu di sebuah restoran."

"Hmm…" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Keberuntungan ternyata berpihak kepadanya. Kesempatannya datang begitu saja, dan itu semua bukan karenanya bukan? Sehun sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan mudah terpengaruh dengan semua rencana Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan darahku untuk Luhan malam ini." Mata Chanyeol masih bersinar kejam. "Biar dia tahu, bahwa hukuman karena mencampuri urusanku adalah tidak mendapatkan darahku untuk menahan sel kankernya semakin ganas." Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Siapkan mobil dan pakaianku, kurasa aku akan menghadiri makan malam, malam ini."

* * *

Sehun berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit, menuju ke ujung lorong tempat Luhan dirawat. Dan saking tergesanya, dia bertabrakan dengan dokter Joonmyeon yang melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti perawat-perawatnya.

"Sehun," dokter Joonmyeon menyapa, menoleh sedikit ke arah kamar Luhan di belakangnya.

"_Seonsaengnim_? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Dia sudah melewati fase kritis serangannya, tadi dia kejang-kejang hebat dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi kami berhasil mengembalikannya. Luhan kelelahan." Dokter Joonmyeon tampak sedih. "Kau pasti tahu Sehun bagaimana rasanya. Dan dia memanggil namamu tadi."

"Bolehkah saya masuk?" Sehun tahu pasti rasanya. Rasanya sakit sekali, dan setelah kejang usai, rasanya lebih sakit lagi, kelelahan luar biasa yang diikuti dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Dia sungguh beruntung karena terpilih untuk disembuhkan, sedangkan Luhan rupanya tak seberuntung itu.

"Silahkan, tetapi jaga supaya pasien tetap tenang, dan jangan sampai dia lebih kelelahan lagi."

"_Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim_." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

Ruangan itu harum oleh aroma vanilla yang manis, dan begitu sepi. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjang.

_Perempuan ini mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan…_

Dengan pelan, Sehun meraih kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang Luhan, mengamatinya. Luhan benar-benar pucat seputih kapas, dan sangat kurus, meskipun kecantikan masih tersirat di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat akan dirinya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu, dan tahu pasti bahwa dulu kondisinya sama persis seperti Luhan.

Bulu mata lentik Luhan bergerak-gerak seolah mengetahui kehadirannya, perempuan itu lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan bibirnya tersenyum lemah ketika melihat Sehun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengamatinya.

"Sehun?" Luhan mendesah lemah. "Kau datang." Jemari lemah Luhan terulur, seolah-olah ingin meraih Sehun.

Dengan lembut Sehun meraih jemari Luhan, menggenggamnya. "Aku ada di sini, Luhan."

Wajah Luhan tampak sedih. "Tahukah kau bahwa penyakit ini sudah menyerang seluruh indraku? Aku… aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas, semuanya tampak samar-samar. Dan aku takut…" Air mata Luhan menetes bening di pipinya, membuat Sehun tersentuh. Dia pernah mengalami rasa takut yang sama seperti Luhan, ketika dia hampir kehilangan pendengaran dan penglihatannya karena kanker otaknya, tidak mampu berjalan lagi karena tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, Sehun pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sama, bahkan ketika malam menjelang dan dia hendak tidur, dia sangat ketakutan, takut kalau-kalau ternyata esok hari dia sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"_Uljima_, Luhan... Kau kelelahan dan bingung, istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan meremas tangan Sehun dengan lemah. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku bukan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Aku akan di sini Luhan." Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, sepertinya mala mini akan badai, akrena suara Guntur sudah bergemuruh, membuat jendela kaca ruangan itu bergetar beberapa kali karena begitu kerasnya suaranya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan, dia sedikit merasa tenang karena Luhan sudah tidur pulas. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada Baekhyun dan melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam delapan malam lebih. Tadi dia minta Baekhyun menunggu di restoran sejak pukul tujuh. Kekasihnya itu pasti cemas, Sehun harus segera ke sana.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan di jemarinya, dia kana meninggalkan Luhan diam-diam, karena dia yakin perempuan itu akan tertidur pulas sampai esok pagi, apalagi setelah tubuhnya menyerap pengaruh obat yang diberikan dokter kepadanya.

Tetapi mata Luhan terbuka kembali, berkaca-kaca dan penuh air mata saat Sehun sedang melepaskan kemarinya, perempuan itu terisak-isak histeris. "Kau bohong Sehun, kau akan pergi… Kau akan meninggalkanku…" Luhan setengah menjerit di tengah isakannya. Sementara itu Sehun teringat pesan dokter untuk selalu membuat Luhan tenang. Luhan sudah kelelahan karena serangan kejangnya dan dia bisa kehilangan kesadaran kalau terlalu lelah.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan menghapus air mata Luhan. "_Mianhae_, aku hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Isakan Luhan sedikit mereda. "Jadi, kau bukannya akan meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan." Sehun meringis karena harus berbohong, tetapi dia harus melakukannya bukan? Di depannya terbaring seorang perempuan lemah yang sepertinya sangat bergantung pada kehadirannya, dan Sehun yang pernah mengalami kesakitan yang sama, tidak akan tega menyia-nyiakan perempuan ini. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Jemari lemah Luhan meraih jemari Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "_Gomaweo_, Sehunnie," bisiknya lembut, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Sehun sendiri duduk dan mengamati jemarinya yang digenggamnya dengan begitu erat oleh Luhan, lalu dia mengela nafas panjang, diraih ponselnya sambil melirik cemas kea rah hujan deras yang menghujan diiringi gempuran petir di luar. Dia tidak bisa menelpon Baekhyun di sini karena akan mengganggu istirahat Luhan, akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya itu.

_**\- "Chagiya, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, kondisinya parah. Kita ganti makan malam ini esok hari ya? Saranghae~ -**_

* * *

_Sudah jam delapan malam lebih._

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan memandang cemas ke sekeliling, sudah satu jam dia menunggu Sehun dan kekasihnya itu tidak datang juga. Pelayan sudah bolak balik datang dan menanyakan mejanya. Ya… meja di restoran ini selalu tereservasi penuh, banyak sekali pasangan atau keluarga yang mengantri untuk makan malam di restoran yang elegan ini. Dan Baekhyun yang hanya menunggu di meja, tanpa memesan hidangan dan hanya meminum air putih tentu saja merupakan sebuah in-efisiensi bagi pelayanan meja restoran itu.

Baekhyun tahu kalau pasangannya diharapkan segera datang, kalau tidak Baekhyun harus membatalkan reservasi dan meniggalkan restoran itu, karena meja yang dia duduki sekarang bisa digunakan oleh pasangan lain yang mengantri. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus menunggu Sehun bukan? Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu, dan Baekhyun yakin kalau Sehu akan datang.

Seorang pelayan datang lagi menghampirinya untuk ketiga kalinya. "_Cheoseonghamnida agasshi_, apakah sudah mulai akan memesan?" Itu adalah pertanyaan sopan bernada pengusiran halus, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu karena dia akan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan dia membelalakkan matanya penuh harap ketika mengetahui bahwa pesan itu berasal dari Sehun, segera dia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

_**\- "Chagiya, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, kondisinya parah. Kita ganti makan malam ini esok hari ya? Saranghae~ -**_

Seketika itu juga dada Baekhyun seakan dihantam oleh palu yang sangat kuat, membuatnya merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyiksa di sana. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari ulang tahun pertama mereka dimana mereka bisa merayakan bersama-sama tanpa Sehun menderita sakit. Dan Sehun malahan menghabiskannya bersama perempuan lain.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak boleh sedih ataupun marah kepada Sehun. Sehun melakukan ini semua pasti ada alasannya, dan dia percaya kepada Sehun, pasti kondisi Luhan benar-benar buruk di sana, dan dia membutuhkan Sehun, lebih daripada Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

"_Agasshi_? Bagaimana? Apakah anda akan mulai memesan, ataukah anda masih akan menunggu?" Pelayan itu bergumam, menarik Baekhyun dari kesedihan di dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap pelayan itu dengan mata sedih, hendak mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang karena pasangannya tidak bisa datang. "Saya… saya akan pulang. _Cheoseonghamnida_, pasangan saya tidak bisa datang."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menerima tatapan iba dari pelayan itu, yang membuat hatinya bagaikan diiris sembilu. Pelayan itu pasti tahu betapa Baekhyun datang dan menunggu lebih dari satu jam lalu dengan harapan berbinar-binar hanya untuk kemudian dipupuskan begitu saja setelah menunggu sekian lama. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu bukan kepalang.

"Baekhyun?" Sebuah suara familiar tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata coklat Chanyeol yang dalam. Penampilan lelaki itu luar biasa, dengan setelan yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya. Rambutnya agak basah, mungkin karena menembus badai di luar dalam perjalanannya memasuki restoran.

Bahkan pelayan itu ternganga kagum akan penampilan Chanyeol, untunglah dia segera menguasai diri. Pelayan itu tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian. "Saya rasa pasangan yang anda tunggu pada akhirnya datang." Senyum pelayan itu tampak tulus. "Sebentar, saya akan mengambilkan menu untuk kalian berdua." Dan kemudian pelayan itu bergegas pergi, tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berusaha memanggilnya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan malu. "_Cheoseonghamnida sajangnim_. Pelayan itu mengira anda sebagai pasangan makan malam saya. Tetapi sebenarnya calon suami saya membatalkan acara makan mala mini, jadi saya akan pulang. Saya rasa anda juga sedang menunggu pasangan anda, jadi saya akan ke sana dan menjelaskan kepada kepala pelayan restoran," dengan gugup Baekhyun hendak berdiri, tetapi jemari Chanyeol menahan lengannya dengan lembut.

"Duduklah dulu Baekhyun, aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang jadi kau bisa jelaskan pelan-pelan." Dengan santai Chanyeol duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dari seberang di bawah bayang-bayang lilin di antara mereka. "Jadi calon suamimu membatalkan makan malam kalian? _Wae_? Dari yang aku dengar darimu tadi siang, kalian sudah merencanakan makan malam ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Dia… dia ada kepentingan mendadak di rumah sakit."

"Apakah calon suamimu sakit lagi?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, dan Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Ada seorang temannya yang menderita sakit parah sama sepertinya mengalami serangan mala mini, dan dia membutuhkan calon suami saya untuk menemani."

"Lebih daripada kau membutuhkan kehadiran calon suamimu untuk menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu, _eoh_? Bukankah itu berarti calon suamimu lebih memilih temannya daripada dirimu?" Kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar tenang, tetapi langsung menusuk ke dasar jiwa Baekhyun membuatnya mengernyit.

"Saya tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu terhadap calon suami saya. Saya tahu dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya terbaik dan saya mendukungnya."

"Dengan membiarkanmu menunggu sendirian di restoran? Berapa jam, Baekhyun? Satu jam? Dua jam?"

"Jangan mencoba membuat saya berpikiran buruk pada suami saya," Baekhyun menyela, suaranya terdengar tegas hingga membuat Chanyeol terdiam. "_Jeongmal cheoseonghamnida_…" Baekhyun bergumam kemudian, menyadari kalau dia telahmembentak atasannya sendiri. "Saya… saya rasa sebaiknya saya pergi."

"Makan malamlah denganku, Baekhyun. Aku kebetulan tidak ada teman dan kebetulan pula bertemu denganmu di sini, lagipula kau belum makan malam bukan? Dan di luar hujan deras serta tidak ada taxi kau harus menunggu lama di depam dan pasti kebasahan." Tatapan Chanyeol tampak tak terbantahkan. "Kita bisa menunggu badai reda sambil makan malam bersama."

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya… meragu.

_Apakah dia akan tinggal, ataukah dia akan pergi?_

* * *

**TBC**

**Makasih yang udah baca, review, yang follow juga :)**

**Tinggalkan jejak kaki kalian ya :)**


End file.
